Les royaumes élémentaires
by Archange Dechu
Summary: UA/OOC. James, jeune garçon orphelin exploité par les propriétaires d'une auberge, s'enfuit pour ne pas être vendu comme esclave sexuel, sur la route il rencontre Albus Dumbledore, le grand mage blanc, qui lui apprends qu'il est un béni, et doit donc intégrer l'académie pour apprendre à se battre, et participer à la guerre contre le Seigneur noir
1. Chapter 1

P'tit blabla de moua : Je sais ! On va dire que je me disperse, que j'ai trop de fics en cours, on va râler, je vous connais ! Mais bon cette histoire m'est venue toute seule, comme souvent, et je l'ai trouvé plutôt bien et assez originale, que ce soit dans le cadre des fanfics, que par mes petites créations perso. Enfin je verrais selon vos retours.

Je n'ai pas prévu d'abandonner mes autres fics, pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Bizz

AD

* * *

Le garçon esquiva le coup de pied de la cuisinière, il avait trop l'habitude pour ne pas sentir ses intentions, depuis le temps qu'il travaillait ici, ou plutôt qu'il était exploité ici, c'est-à-dire depuis aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire. Il avait toujours vécu ici, mais pour autant, l'aubergiste et sa femme, la cuisinière, n'étaient ni ses parents ni des membres de sa famille, ils le lui avaient assez souvent répétés. Ca et le fait qu'il était un monstre, un parasite, et autres joyeusetés dans le même genre. Mais sachant qu'il travaillait pour rien, était à peine nourri, et pas vraiment habillé, on ne pouvait que douter de l'honnêteté des Dursley.

Malgré cela, le garçon tentait de profiter des bons côtés, limités, de sa situation, il voyait beaucoup de gens différents dans l'auberge, des marchands, des voyageurs, des Mains et, ce qu'il préférait, des ménestrels, il y en avait un ce soir d'ailleurs. Il espérait bien pouvoir se cacher dans un coin de la grande salle, quand il commencerait à raconter les histoires, peut-être qu'il raconterait aussi des nouvelles de la guerre dans le sud, voir même l'histoire de la guerre !

Le garçon attrapa le lourd plateau de bois couvert de charcuterie, et passa dans la grande salle en le soulevant péniblement, le tenant contre son ventre pour repartir un peu mieux le poids. Il arriva jusqu'à la table occupé par une Main, et posa difficilement le plateau. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux 5 membres, deux femmes et trois hommes, il identifia facilement le Guerrier et le Guérisseur. Le premier grâce à sa grande épée, le second par son tatouage facial. Les trois autres pouvaient avoir n'importe quelle spécialité, sauf Guerrier ou Guérisseur, il n'y avait jamais deux fois les mêmes talents dans une Main.

Il resta un instant à leurs côtés, impressionné par l'aura d'aventure et de danger qui émanait d'eux, il aurait aimé appartenir à une Main lui aussi, mais pour cela il fallait être un Bénis, quelqu'un ayant reçu un don à la naissance, un don qui venait de Kalia, la grande mère, celle qui créait. Mais il n'était qu'un orphelin dont la mère vendait ses charmes dans l'auberge, et qui était morte tuée par un client, du moins c'était ce que les Dursley lui avait raconté.

Le cri de l'aubergiste le sortit de sa rêverie, lui rappelant si besoin, qu'il avait des tables à nettoyer, des clients à servir et que s'il continuait à rester à ne rien à faire il allait le regretter. Il se dépêcha de reprendre son travail, un peu réconforté par le sourire doux que le Guérisseur lui envoya. Les Guérisseurs étaient généralement gentils et tournés vers les autres, et ceux qui passaient le plus souvent ici, avaient toujours un mot gentil pour lui, le traitant comme un enfant normal, et pas un esclave.

Il se consacra de nouveau aux autres clients, apportant plats et boissons, débarrassant et nettoyant les tables d'un coup de chiffon, guettant du coin de l'œil le moment où le ménestrel cesserait de simplement jouer de la musique pour se mettre à raconter les histoires. Il parvint à éviter la majorité des coups des Dursley, mais pas tous, trop occupé qu'il était à ne pas rater le début de la partie qui l'intéressait.

Quand le ménestrel commença à jouer plus fort, signalant qu'il allait commencer à raconter les dernière nouvelles et les vieilles histoires, le garçon alla se glisser discrètement derrière la table de la Main, hors de vue de l'aubergiste, le Guérisseur lui fit un clin d'œil complice, et le silence se fit dans la salle. L'enfant fixa son attention sur le barde, espérant qu'il allait raconter les origines de la guerre.

Mais il commença par les dernières nouvelles de la guerre, et les grands évènements des royaumes unis :

« Nos armés ont réussis à tenir en échec pas moins de trois attaques du Seigneur noir ! »

Les clients poussèrent un cri de joie, la guerre était loin, encore restreinte aux frontière de l'ancien royaume du feu, le premier à être tombé, mais elle durait depuis si longtemps, et les ambitions du Seigneur noir étaient claires, il voulait dominer le continent entier, voir le monde, que tout le monde se sentait impliqué.

« Les monarques des royaumes unis ont annoncés que le grand mage blanc, serait bientôt de retour et avait accepté de prendre en charge la formation des Mains. »

Il y eut de nouveaux cris de joies, le mage en question était le plus farouche opposant du Seigneur noir, et le seul dont il ait peur. Son retour était une bonne nouvelle, d'autant plus si formait les jeunes mages des Mains.

« Une nouvelle délégation a été envoyée au royaume caché. »

Ce fut davantage un grommellement cette fois, le royaume caché, anciennement désigné comme étant le Premier royaume, s'était retiré de l'alliance quand le royaume du feu était tombé. Pour la simple raison que la reine du Premier royaume était également l'épouse du roi du feu, et qu'ils étaient morts lors de la prise du palais royal par le Seigneur noir. Le tout nouveau régent avait alors annulé l'accord avec les trois autres royaumes car leur loi disait que seul un souverain légitime pouvait déclarer la guerre. Le premier royaume avait alors activé ses très anciennes, et très puissantes protections magiques, devenant inaccessible et prenant le nom de royaume caché.

Les gens n'avaient donc pas une très bonne opinion de ce royaume et de ses habitants.

« Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous compter l'histoire de la guerre des ténèbres. »

Il y eut des applaudissements, et tout en pinçant doucement les cordes de son luth, il commença à raconter.

* * *

_On raconte que le grand mage blanc découvrit un jour un enfant près des ruines d'une ferme, un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans, blessé, brûlé, ayant été battus, un enfant Bénis du don de magie. Le grand mage blanc, pris l'enfant avec lui, le soigna et l'éduqua, il lui apprit les secrets des sorciers, sans jamais voir que l'enfant était mauvais, qu'il était un envoyé d'Urarg, et qu'il était celui qui avait détruit la ferme et tuer les gens qui y vivait._

_Mais l'enfant, Tom, comme le nomma le mage blanc, savait parfaitement se cacher, et durant tout le temps qu'il passa en apprentissage, il fit en sorte de n'être soupçonné par personne. Beaucoup voyait en lui le futur successeur de Dumbledore, le grand mage blanc. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il disparaisse en essayant de tuer son professeur, mais heureusement sans succès. _

_Pendant des années on n'entendit que des rumeurs sur lui, d'aucun disait qu'il s'était réfugié dans les royaumes extérieurs, voir au-delà chez les barbares. _

_Et puis un jour, un sombre jour, on le vit réapparaître à tête d'une armée et il s'attaqua aux royaumes extérieurs, Dumbledore compris le risque qu'il représentait, alors il fit ce qui n'avait jamais été fait, il rassembla les héritiers des royaumes élémentaires, et par son pouvoir en fit des Bénis, pour ensuite les enjoindre à former une Main avec l'héritière du Premier royaume._

_Ces 5 nobles jeunes gens furent donc formés en tant que Main, le premier d'entre eux , était le prince du feu, James le Guerrier, à ses côtés se tenait toujours le prince de l'air, Sirius l'Ombre, et le prince de la terre, Remus le Mentaliste, mais ils n'auraient rien été sans la plus grande et la plus belle des Dames, l'héritière du Premier royaume, Lily, doublement Bénie, magicienne et Mentaliste._

_Mais une Main compte 5 membres, 5 doigts, qui sont censés restés unis et fidèles, malheureusement, l'un des doigts trahit ! Le plus petit et le plus faible, le prince de l'eau, Peter le traître, Peter le lâche, celui qui était censément destiné à soulagé la douleur des autres, trahit ! _

_Alors que la « Main Princière » accomplissait des merveilles pour contrecarrer l'avancée du Seigneur noir, les 5 rois et reine, décidèrent que puisque leurs héritiers étaient proches comme des frères, il était temps pour eux de leur céder la place. Ainsi la main, bien que toujours liée, fut dispersée dans les 5 royaumes. Assurant une cohésion telle qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu entre les royaumes élémentaires et le Premier royaume._

_Mais la séparation ne dura pas longtemps, James, le roi du feu, épousa la Première Reine, liant ainsi deux des royaumes à jamais, du moins le croyait-on. De leur union naquit un fils, et le jour où il poussa son premier cri, tous les oracles, chantèrent ainsi sa venue : _

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres est né, né du Feu et de la Source, trois fois bénis, marqué par la foudre, il aura le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre. »_

_Tous entendirent la prophétie, le seigneur des ténèbres aussi, il abandonna donc les royaumes extérieurs pour se jeter sur celui du feu. L'armée unis des royaumes était puissante, et le royaume du feu aurait pu tenir des années, l'enfant aurait pu devenir un homme, sans la trahison de Peter le lâche. _

_Trompant ses amis, et trompant ses troupes, il laissa un espace béant dans les positions défensives, permettant à l'armée noire de s'enfoncer jusqu'au palais royal. _

_La Première le vit, et elle comprit, elle prévint les princes de l'air et de la terre de la trahison de Peter, et consacra toute sa magie à protéger son enfant. Sorcière et Mentaliste, elle connaissait d'antiques formules, des secrets magiques rares et puissant, et elle en usa sur son fils, dissimulant son nom, son apparence, le signe de la prophétie, et le troisième de ses dons, car personne, même Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu plus de deux dons, et cela serait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 14 ans. L'enfant fut ensuite envoyé au loin par magie, et personne n'entendit pus jamais parler de lui._

_La même nuit, le royaume du feu tomba, la même nuit, Peter le lâche fut arrêté, soumis à la question sur ordre de son propre père, et exécuté, la même nuit James et Lily moururent de la main du seigneur des ténèbres en se tenant debout devant lui. _

_Brisé et honteux de la lâcheté et de la trahison de son fils, l'ancien roi de l'eau partagea son royaume en deux protectorat, l'un confié au roi de l'air et l'autre à celui de la terre, cela en attendant que le fils de James et Lily réapparaisse, alors ce serait à lui de monter sur le trône et de rendre tout son honneur au royaume de l'eau. Ainsi l'enfant devint-il le prince perdu, héritiers de trois royaumes, détenteur de trois bénédictions, et élu de la prophétie._

_Les deux derniers membres de la Main Princière se battirent pour contenir le seigneur des ténèbres dans le royaume du feu, et firent longuement chercher l'enfant, tout en sachant que leur amie avait été une sorcière bien trop forte pour qu'il retrouve le prince perdu avant ses 14 ans. _

_Ainsi attendons-nous le retour du prince depuis 11 années maintenant, plus que 3 mes amis, et dans 3 ans, un nouveau roi se lèveras, le roi aux trois couronnes et aux trois dons, qui défieras le seigneur noir et ramèneras la paix dans les royaumes._

* * *

Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun espérant dans le secret de son cœur que le barde dise vrai, que le prince perdu revienne, mette fin à la guerre et détruise le seigneur noir, puis les membres de la Main applaudirent les premiers, rejoins rapidement par les autres clients, et le garçon fila reprendre son travail.

Il devait partir ! Le plus vite possible, l'homme avait prévu de revenir dans une semaine, il devrait être partit à ce moment-là. Il les avait entendus le soir ou le ménestrel était présent, l'homme était bien habillé, un noble surement, il avait passé la soirée à une table placée dans un coin, et le garçon avant sentis ses yeux sur lui toute la soirée. A un moment, l'homme s'était levé et était venu voir l'aubergiste, le garçon était alors dans la cuisine, à ramener la vaisselle sale, et il avait bien faillit tout lâcher quand la voix glacée de l'homme avait demandé :

« Le garçon de salle, je le veux, combien ? »

Au début il n'avait pas compris, et Dursley non plus visiblement, alors l'homme avait expliqué :

« Je repasse ici la semaine prochaine, je veux le garçon propre et nu dans ma chambre, ensuite je l'emmènerais avec moi, combien en voulez-vous ? »

L'enfant n'avait eu aucun mal à imaginer les petits yeux porcins de l'aubergiste s'éclairés d'avidité, tout en mentant grossièrement :

« Nous l'avons recueilli il y a longtemps, il est comme un fils pour nous monseigneur, ça n'a pas de prix. »

Le noble avait grogné :

« 50 pièces d'or ! »

Le garçon n'en était pas revenu, c'était une fortune, il savait compter, les Dursley avaient été obligés de lui apprendre pour qu'il puisse rendre la monnaie aux clients, et il savait que dans les meilleurs jours l'auberge gagnait deux pièces d'argent maximum. Et il fallait 20 pièces d'argent pour faire une pièce d'or. Ca représentait presque deux années de travail ! Mais Dursley était notoirement avide, et il avait insisté :

« Je ne souhaite que vous obligez monseigneur, mais nous y sommes vraiment très attachés !

- 100 pièces d'or ! Je n'irais pas au-delà. »

Le marché avait été conclu, et l'enfant avait beau ne pas avoir plus de 11 ans, il comprenait assez bien. Il savait ce qui pouvait se passer dans les chambres du second étage, où logeaient les jeunes femmes et les jeunes hommes qui se vendaient aux clients.

Mais l'enfant ne le voulait pas, le noble était mauvais, il le savait, il ignorait comment, mais il sentait que l'homme lui ferait beaucoup de mal, beaucoup plus que les Dursley n'avaient jamais pu lui en faire.

Trois jours après cette soirée, il était prêt ! Discrètement il avait rassemblé quelques provisions, de l'eau, deux grands couteaux de cuisine, une bonne couverture et les rares effets personnels qu'il possédait, autant dire pas grand-chose. La seule chose à laquelle il tenait, c'était sa pierre, une jolie pierre bleue, polie par l'eau, qu'il portait autour du coup grâce à un lien de cuir. Bizarrement c'était la seule chose qui était sienne à laquelle les Dursley faisaient attention, il devait toujours la portée sous ses vêtements, et ne jamais la quitter, même pour son bain. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais comme il y était très attaché, il n'avait jamais rien trouvé à y redire, c'était la seule chose qui lui venait censément de sa mère.

Son matériel prêt, il attendit que la salle se vide, et que les Dursley aillent dormir. Quand tout fut silencieux dans l'auberge, il quitta sa maigre paillasse dans la cuisine, à côté du grand four à pain dont il devait entretenir le feu toute la nuit, et se glissa dans la salle.

La lourde porte en chêne était bien huilée, il s'en était assuré lui-même le lendemain de la visite de l'homme, et n'émit pas le moindre grincement quand il l'ouvrit sur la fraîcheur de la nuit. L'automne touchait à sa fin, il savait que c'était risqué de partir à cette saison, mais le voyage qui l'attendait ne devrait pas être très long, la capitale, sa destination n'était qu'à trois jours de cheval.

Fort de sa détermination, il ne pensait pas mettre plus du double de temps, et comptait largement sur sa chance pour éviter les prédateurs et les rares brigands qui sévissaient encore dans le royaume.

Il s'enfonça d'un pas qu'il voulait assurer mais qui était un peu tremblotant sous le couvert des arbres.

Il marcha le plus longtemps possible pour s'éloigner au maximum de l'auberge, la cuisinière allait hurler quand elle verrait que le four à pain était froid, et allait réveiller l'aubergiste qui se mettrait à le chercher partout. Sans doute qu'ils ne comprendraient pas qu'il était parti avant la fin de la matinée, voir après s'il avait de la chance, et de là il faudrait encore qu'il trouve dans quel direction il avait filé ! L'enfant doutait qu'il le cherche au-delà d'une journée, quoi que, avec les 100 pièces d'or promises…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait fuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible, une fois en ville, il irait au palais, il ne doutait pas d'y trouver un travail dans les cuisines. Il avait souvent entendu parler de la cuisinière en chef, qui était notoirement connue pour être la meilleure cuisinière et la femme la plus douce qui soit. Il avait souvent entendu les Mains parler d'elle avec affection, racontant qu'elle considérait tous les élèves de l'académie comme ses propres enfants, qui étaient d'ailleurs élèves aussi.

Il ne cherchait pas la charité, il avait travaillé toute sa vie, et ne concevait pas de ne rien faire, non ! Il travaillerait et serait payé pour cela, à lui ensuite de faire sa place !

C'est la tête pleine de rêves simples qu'il s'endormit, perché dans un arbre.

Le lendemain, l'hiver était là, et la neige tombait à gros flocon autour de lui. Au début, il avait trouvé ça joli, il aimait la neige et l'hiver, en hiver c'était lui qui avait presque la meilleure place dans l'auberge, couché à côté du four à pain il restait au chaud toute la nuit. Mais après plusieurs heures de neige abondante, il avait commencé à avoir vraiment froid, et peur, il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer sous le couvert des arbres, il finirait par se perdre.

A l'origine, il avait prévu de rester sous les arbres tout en gardant visible la trouée de la route, mais avec la neige, sa visibilité s'était considérablement réduite, et il allait finir par ne plus savoir où il se trouvait.

Il marcha doucement en direction de la route, il avait mal aux jambes, mais pas du tout aux pieds, en fait il ne les sentait plus du tout, et s'en trouvait assez satisfait, ainsi il pouvait oublier ses ampoules et autres plaies récoltés en marchant avec ses fins morceaux de cuirs pour toute protection.

Retrouvant la route, il reprit son chemin en direction de la ville, tout en gardant ses yeux et ses oreilles grand ouvert pour repérer d'éventuelles menaces. Ce qui ne fut pas inutile !

Environ une heure après, il entendit deux chevaux venir de derrière lui sur la route, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas les distancer, il se cacha derrière un buisson de gui, attendant que les cavaliers soient passés.

Ils formaient un curieux équipage tous les deux. Il s'agissait de deux hommes, et il aurait été compliqué d'en trouver deux plus opposés. Le premier était un vieil homme à la longue barbe et aux cheveux blancs, vêtu de vêtements amples dans les tons gris et blancs, qui s'accordait à la robe de son cheval. Le second était plutôt jeune, il arborait une chevelure d'un noir de jais, portait une tenue de cuir noir sous une cape noire doublée de fourrure, et son cheval était tout aussi noir que le reste.

Pour compléter ce contraste, le vieil homme semblait respirer la joie de vivre, alors que l'autre faisait une tête de 6 pieds de long.

Les deux hommes discutaient, enfin, le vieil homme parlait, et l'autre grognait de temps en temps une réponse courte et désagréable, ce qui ne troublait absolument pas le blanc.

Le garçon se sentit assez soulagé en voyant qu'il ne les avait jamais vus, mais il ne sortit pas de sa cachette pour autant, il ne savait rien de ces hommes, et si le plus âgé avait l'air très sympathique, l'autre lui faisait franchement peur, le vieil homme était clairement un mage, tout le criait dans son attitude, mais l'autre n'en était pas un, l'autre était une Ombre !

Les Ombres étaient des assassins et des espions, ils portaient des dizaines d'armes dissimulées, en général empoisonnées, et étaient réputés pour ne pas s'embarrasser de scrupules. Exception faite de ceux qui appartenaient à une Main, eux était moins impitoyables, en-dehors de leurs missions, car les autres membres de la Main les canalisaient.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de cet homme, il était seul avec le mage, et semblait tout sauf patient !

Les deux cavaliers passèrent au pas devant le buisson qui le dissimulait, et semblaient bien prêt à le dépasser, quand l'Ombre, fit un brusque mouvement du poignet et le garçon sentit quelque chose frôler son cou pour s'enfoncer entre son pouce et son index. Il s'agissait d'un petit couteau de lancer qui semblait très bien aiguiser !

« Sortez ou le prochain vous transperceras le crâne ! »

Tremblant, il se releva, ne remarquant pas que le couteau avait coupé le lien de cuir qui retenait sa pierre bleue qui resta dans la neige. Le vieil homme rit en le voyant :

« Et bien Severus, que voilà un adversaire farouche et dangereux ! Je compte sur vous pour me protéger mon ami. »

L'Ombre grogna, et sauta à terre. Une seconde après le garçon louchait sur la pointe d'une dague qui se tenait à un pouce de ses yeux, tandis qu'une autre était posée sur sa gorge.

Le mage intervint :

« Severus, il suffit, c'est un enfant ! »

Mais l'Ombre ne bougea pas, se contentant de répondre :

« Vous trouvez normal qu'un gamin traîne au milieu de nulle part dans cette tenue ? »

Le mage ne put qu'approuver :

« Je vous accorde ce point, mais vous n'allez pas lui trancher la gorge devant moi ! Quel est ton nom et que fait tu ici mon garçon ? »

L'enfant déglutit péniblement, craignant de se couper sur la lame froide qui reposait contre sa gorge.

« Je n'ai pas de nom, et je me rendais à la capital pour travailler monsieur. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil, comment ce garçon pouvait-il ne pas avoir de nom ? Il n'était visiblement pas un enfant des bois comme dans les légendes, il était habillé, pas assez pour la saison, mais habillé tout de même, et savait parler. Donc il avait été élevé par des humains, ou d'autres créatures intelligentes, alors pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas donné de nom ?

« Où sont tes parents ? »

La voix de l'Ombre avait claquée comme un fouet, comme la lourde lanière qu'utilisait Dursley sur lui quand il était vraiment furieux, le garçon sursauta manquant de s'ouvrir la gorge de lui-même, heureusement l'Ombre accompagna son mouvement et seul un discret trait rouge apparus.

« Je ne sais pas qui est ou était mon père, et ma mère est morte quand j'étais bébé. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, et le mage demanda :

« Où as-tu grandit alors ? »

Le garçon hésita, peut-être allaient-ils vouloir le ramener là-bas, s'il disait la vérité ? Mais peut-être aussi que le vieil homme l'aiderait, il semblait véritablement bienveillant, contrairement à son compagnon, il était doux et son regard était rassurant. L'enfant se rappela aussi la rumeur selon laquelle, les mages savaient détecter le mensonge, il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix :

« Dans l'auberge de Little Whinging, dans cette direction, ils ont voulus me vendre à un noble qui me voulait nu dans sa chambre, ne me ramenez pas s'il vous plaît. »

Même l'Ombre eut l'air choquée, le mage le rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas te ramener, au contraire, nous allons t'emmener à la Aerian, la capitale, tu iras plus vite ainsi. »

L'enfant lui adressa un immense sourire de reconnaissance, et remercia mentalement Kalia de veiller sur lui. L'Ombre rangea ses dagues, et alla récupérer son couteau de jet, trouvant par la même la pierre bleu du garçon.

Il allait lui remettre, quand le mage laissa échapper un cri de surprise :

« Severus, montrez-moi cela ! »

L'homme obéit, et le mage sembla tenter de faire un trou dans la pierre à la seule force de son regard. Sans succès d'ailleurs. Il descendit de cheval, et s'approcha délicatement du garçon :

« Je vais seulement poser mes mains sur ton crâne mon garçon, ça ne fait pas mal ! »

L'enfant accepta, il faisait confiance au vieil homme.

Le mage posa donc ses mains dans les boucles châtain de l'enfant, et plongea son regard bleu pétillant, dans les yeux noisette du garçon. Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien, et subitement, le corps de l'enfant se mit à briller, faisant jurer de surprise l'Ombre.

Le mage relâcha son emprise et dit :

« Severus, trouvez-nous un endroit où nous installer mon ami, ce garçon est à moitié geler, nous devons le soigné, et il a sans doute des questions. »

L'Ombre s'exécuta, il se glissa sans bruit dans la forêt, et revint rapidement en signalant qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait. Ils guidèrent les chevaux jusqu'à une petite clairière, parcourue d'un ruisseau, et le mage sortit d'une bourse, une pierre taillée qui posa à terre avant de se mettre à psalmodier pendant quelques minutes.

L'enfant vit avec crainte et émerveillement, la pierre brillée fortement, et finit par en détourner les yeux, quand la lumière disparue, il laissa échappé une exclamation de surprise en voyant qu'une petite cabane de pierre était apparue à sa place.

Le mage le fit entrer, tandis que l'Ombre s'occupait de leurs montures, et l'enfant resta bouche bée en voyant que l'intérieur était bien plus grand que l'extérieur. Il lança un regard de pure admiration au mage, qui lui sourit en réponse :

« Pas mal n'est-ce pas ? La magie permet de faire des choses extraordinaire mon garçon, ceci est une de mes inventions favorites, à mon âge on a besoin de son petit confort. »

Le garçon rit, et le sourire du mage se renforça. Il le mena dans une petite pièce où se trouvait un grand bassin de pierre polie remplis d'eau fumante.

« Lave-toi ! Quand tu auras finis, appelle moi, tes pieds sont presque gelés, je dois te soigner pour ne pas que tu perdes tes orteils. »

L'enfant le regarda avec un air horrifié, et s'exécuta rapidement, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais pris un bain vraiment chaud, en été il se baignait dans la rivière, et en hiver, il avait royalement droit à un seau d'eau tiède.

Il se savonna énergiquement, ravi de faire disparaître la saleté qui le couvrait, il prit garde à ne pas trop regarder ses pieds, la couleur bleu de ses orteils étant tout sauf naturelle. Il sortit du bain à regret, et, après s'être enroulé dans une immense serviette, entrouvrit la porte pour appeler le mage.

Le vieil homme apparus instantanément, et le fit asseoir sur le bord du bassin, délicatement il passa une pommade grasse sur les pieds de l'enfant, avant de dire :

« Bien, nous avons pris cela à temps, deux ou trois applications de plus, et tu ne risqueras plus rien. En attendant, évite de marcher. Je vais te ramener des vêtements. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une pile d'habits qui se révélèrent un peu grands, mais confortable et bien plus adapté au temps que les guenilles de l'enfant. Une fois ce dernier habillé, le mage le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener dans la pièce principale et l'asseoir devant une table.

« Mon garçon, je pense que la première chose à faire c'est de te trouver un nom, as-tu une idée ? »

Le garçon se sentit très bête, il aurait effectivement pu se trouver un nom tout seul, mais quelque chose l'en avait toujours empêché, sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas trahir son vrai nom, parce qu'il était sûr et certain que sa mère lui en avait choisi un, et, tout comme la pierre, qu'on ne lui avait pas encore rendu d'ailleurs, c'était une chose qui venait d'elle !

Mais le mage avait raison, il lui fallait un nom « garçon » c'était suffisant à l'auberge, mais s'il comptait travailler dans les cuisines du palais et de l'académie, il allait falloir quelque chose de plus précis. Il secoua la tête en réponse à la question du vieil homme et ce dernier dit :

« Je vais t'en proposer certain, et tu me diras si cela te plaît. »

L'enfant approuva, et le mage commença, à égrener différents prénoms, plus ou moins à la mode, plus ou moins nobles. Jusqu'à proposer celui qui sembla fait pour lui :

« James ? »

Le garçon approuva, James, comme le roi du feu ! C'était un prénom noble et fort, sans compter qu'il sentait que le prenant il ne trahirait pas vraiment la volonté de sa mère.

« Parfait, James donc, je te présente Severus Rogue, qui est un envoyé des royaumes extérieurs, et je suis Albus Dumbledore, peut-être as-tu entendu parler de moi ? »

Le tout nouveau « James » sentit sa mâchoire s'écraser par terre, l'homme qui venait de s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui masser les pieds, l'homme qui venait de le porter comme un fils, cet homme était le grand mage blanc ! Le seul qui fut craint par le seigneur noir ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre le mot, il hocha bêtement la tête pendant un moment, faisant sourire le mage, et soupirer l'Ombre.

« Ne change rien James, je préfère largement que les gens soient naturels avec moi ! Maintenant j'aimerais te parler de cette pierre que tu portais, d'où la tiens-tu ? »

James se reprit et répondit :

« De ma mère, c'est la seule chose qu'elle m'a laissé.

- Etait-elle magicienne ? »

Le garçon le regarda d'un air incrédule, et secoua la tête :

« Non, elle vendait ses charmes dans l'auberge. »

Sans avoir honte de sa mère, il savait que ce métier n'était pas très glorieux, et était gêner de révéler cela à quelqu'un d'aussi important. Le vieil homme sembla comprendre, et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule :

« Tu sais James, ceux qui osent regarder de haut les gens qui font le métier de ta mère, sont les mêmes qui les payent pour quelque chose qu'ils sont incapable de recevoir de bon cœur, des deux catégories, ce sont bien les clients les plus méprisables ! Ni moi, ni Severus ne te jugeons ou ne jugeons ta mère pour cela. Peter le traître était fils de roi, et pourtant tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ! »

L'enfant eu un sourire de reconnaissance envers les deux hommes, car même l'Ombre avait approuvé les paroles du mage.

« James, cette pierre, n'est pas une pierre normale, c'est une pierre magique, elle empêche celui qui la porte de manifester ses bénédictions, généralement on utilise ses pierres sur des criminels. La lumière qui est sorti de toi, tout à l'heure désigne ta bénédiction mon garçon, tu es un mage, comme moi. »

James crut que son cœur allait éclater, il était un Béni ! Un mage ! Comme Dumbledore ! Il allait pouvoir être formé, et par Dumbledore lui-même en plus ! Lui, le monstre de l'auberge, il allait intégrer l'académie !

Dumbledore sourit à l'air émerveiller et incrédule qu'avait pris l'enfant, avant de redevenir sérieux et de demander d'une petite voix :

« Je vais aller à l'académie ? »

Le mage approuva :

« Bien sur James, et je suis sûr que tu seras un très grand mage ! Mais pour ça, il faudra travailler dur. »

L'enfant promis, il travaillerait dur, plus dur que tous les autres réunis, il deviendrait un grand mage, un dont Dumbledore pourrait être fier, et il luterait contre le seigneur noir !

Le vieux mage, profita de la journée pour interroger le garçon sur ses connaissances. Il se révéla que s'il savait parfaitement compté, il ne savait pas vraiment lire, il connaissait un peu son alphabet, mais pas beaucoup plus.

Dumbledore profita du temps de convalescence du garçon pour commencer à lui apprendre à lire. James était intelligent, intelligent et instinctif, il avait vite fait de déduire la signification d'un mot par rapport aux lettres qu'il connaissait ou au sens général de la phrase.

Il avança donc bien dans son apprentissage, Dumbledore était un excellent professeur, et alternait entre les cours de lecture et ceux de magie. Il apprenait à l'enfant à sentir sa magie à l'intérieur de lui, et à la faire sortir doucement.

Mais cela était évidemment plus simple à dire qu'à faire, et James parvint à peine à effleurer sa magie avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route. Il monta devant le mage, qui avait enchanté un livre pour qu'il résiste au voyage, et les leçons continuèrent tout en chevauchant.

James se rendit compte que la lecture ouvrait sur des milliers de mondes et de connaissance, un roman pouvait l'emmener dans un monde fantasmagorique, et un livre d'étude, lui apprendre tant de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il tomba donc amoureux des livres, comprenant par la même que le savoir était la première source de pouvoir ! Il avait promis d'être un grand mage, et pour cela il aurait besoin des livres, donc il comptait bien tous les lires !

Bien évidement il n'avait pas la moindre idée du nombre d'ouvrages existants, et dans sa tête de petit garçon, il ne devait pas y en avoir tant que ça !


	2. Chapter 2

Le voyage jusqu'à Aerian se passa sans heurt, ils campaient tous les soirs dans la « maison magique » comme l'appelait James, ils y étaient au chaud et en sécurité. Le seul hic du voyage, bien qu'il fut assez léger, c'était l'attitude de l'Ombre, le garçon ne comprenait pas comment un homme comme Dumbledore, aussi sage, bienveillant, et légèrement fou, pouvait tolérer la présence de quelqu'un d'aussi froid et désagréable que Rogue. Mais si l'Ombre était tout sauf chaleureux, voire franchement insultant avec lui ou même Dumbledore, il n'était pas une menace.

La vue de la capitale stupéfia le garçon. Érigée autour d'une haute colline, la capitale de l'air était immense, elle ne comportait que des bâtiments bas à toits plats, et était entourée de hautes murailles. Le mur d'enceinte passer, on arrivait sur un très large espace vide, et Dumbledore lui expliqua que l'espace question était une mesure défensive, si jamais une armée ennemie venait à prendre les murailles, les archers seraient trop loin pour atteindre les premières maisons. Le garçon appris qu'en fait toute la capitale était construite dans un but défensif, les maisons basses aux toits plats avaient toutes des portes solides et barrées d'acier, et chaque terrasse était un poste potentiel pour les archers. Aucune rue n'était droite, elles serpentaient dans la cité, empêchant les potentiels envahisseurs de filer directement sur le cœur de ville, le palais royal et l'académie. Selon le même principe que lors de l'entrée dans la ville, le palais était entouré d'une vaste esplanade, qui laisserait encore une fois aux archers la possibilité de tirer sur les attaquants.

Le palais en lui-même est époustouflant, c'est une ville dans la ville, une nouvelle enceinte entourait un immense terrain, dans lequel se trouve deux bâtiments distincts, le château en lui-même, en pierre sombre, assez sinistre, et l'académie, en pierre blanche, bien plus accueillant.

Le mur d'enceinte du complexe passé, les trois voyageurs descendirent de cheval, dont deux palefreniers se précipitèrent pour prendre les rênes. Devant le pont-levis du château, un petit groupe de gens, James reconnu facilement le roi à sa couronne de diamant, il était entouré par plusieurs personnes, et tous, sauf le roi, s'inclinèrent devant Dumbledore.

Le vieux mage le fit se relever immédiatement, et adressa un sourire au roi :

« Alors Sirius, il semblerait que les années t'aient un peu assagit mon garçon. »

Le roi laissa échapper un aboiement de rire, avant de répondre :

« Ne croyez pas ça Albus, je m'amuse beaucoup à pratiquer toujours quelques mauvais coups, Molly est une cible de choix d'ailleurs, puisque c'est la seule qui ose encore m'engueuler comme si j'étais toujours un gamin. »

James vit un rouquin vêtu d'une armure pouffer en entendant le roi. Le monarque l'entendit et se tourna vers lui en souriant de plus belle :

« Ne niez pas Arthur, votre épouse est pire qu'une banshee, je vous admire beaucoup pour l'avoir séduite. »

L'ensemble du groupe se mit à rire ou à sourire avec attendrissement, la dame en question semblait très appréciée malgré ce que disait le roi.

Ce dernier salua Rogue d'un hochement de tête, qui lui fut rendu sans beaucoup de cérémonie, et se tourna vers le garçon :

« Qu'avons-nous là ? Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ? »

James rougit furieusement de voir le roi s'adresser à lui, et répondit en murmurant :

« James, majesté. »

Il vit l'éclat de douleur passé dans les yeux du monarque, mais cela ne dura pas, et l'homme le plus puissant du royaume lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant :

« Bienvenue James, Albus ? »

Le mage sourit :

« Nous l'avons rencontré sur la route, c'est un Bénis. »

Le roi hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'homme en armure :

« Arthur, pourriez-vous l'emmener à l'académie et le confier à Charles ? »

L'homme approuva, et James, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogatif à Dumbledore, le suivit en direction du bâtiment blanc.

Arthur, tenta brièvement d'en apprendre plus sur lui, mais renonça assez vite devant la mauvaise volonté du garçon. James ne tenait pas à crier sur tous les toits que sa mère vendait ses charmes, et qu'il avait été traité comme un esclave pendant toute sa vie.

Ils traversèrent le terrain d'entraînement, et James vit avec émerveillement, les Mains et futurs Mains s'exercer à leurs dons.

Les Guerriers combattaient ou s'entrainait sur des mannequins, les Guérisseurs entretenaient et cueillait différentes plantes médicinales, les Ombres s'entrainaient au lancer de couteau, au pas des Ombres, et à d'autre techniques, et les mages déchainaient leur puissances pour pulvériser d'énorme rochers qu'ils faisaient ensuite réapparaître.

L'entrée de l'académie était un grand hall, dans lequel se croisaient différentes personnes, allant suivre ou donner des cours, se rendant à la bibliothèque ou autre, ils avaient tous l'air très affairés et relativement serein alors que la guerre faisait rage.

James, qui était perdu dans sa contemplation, entendit son guide interpellé un certain Charlie, qui ne pouvait être que son fils au vue de leur ressemblance.

Le dit Charlie devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, et de ce que James pouvait en déduire, il n'appartenait pas à une branche habituelle, il n'avait pas l'aura de danger des Ombres, ni l'allure d'un Mage, ni la violence du Guerrier, encore moins le calme du Mentaliste et l'absence de tatouage facial prouvait que ce n'était pas un Guérisseur.

Le garçon remercia son guide de l'avoir amener, récoltant un sourire bienveillant, et suivit le jeune homme qui le mena dans une pièce aveugle et presque vide à l'arrière du bâtiment.

« Bien, James, je me présente, je m'appelle Charles Weasley, et l'homme qui t'as amené est mon père Arthur, le commandant de la garde palatiale. Théoriquement, tu devrais me donner du Monsieur Weasley, mais vu que j'ai 5 frères qui sont ici, plus mon père, Charlie ca suffiras amplement.

Je suis le référent de certain élèves, dont toi, je ne suis pas professeur, à moins que tu n'aies le même don que moi, je m'occupe du bien être des élèves, je m'assure qu'ils ne dépriment pas, en étant loin de leur familles, qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs etc. En clair je suis leur grand frère, donc n'hésite jamais à venir me trouver si tu as le moindre problème. D'accord ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête, se demandant de nouveau quel était le don du jeune homme, en tout cas il avait une présence apaisante, rassurante, il se sentait en confiance avec lui, un peu comme avec Dumbledore.

Le rouquin désigna un diagramme sur le sol composé de deux cercles concentriques ornés de glyphes magiques, dans lequel se tenait un pilier de pierre où reposait un orbe translucide :

« Mets-toi dans le cercle, et touche l'orbe, je vais regarder quel est ton don, pour savoir où je vais t'installer. »

L'enfant faillit lui dire que Dumbledore lui avait déjà dit qu'il était un mage, mais il était curieux de voir de la magie, et n'avait pas très envie de se démarquer des autres dès ses premiers instants.

Il fit donc comme le demandait le jeune homme, et ce dernier posa sa main sur un autre orbe situé hors du cercle.

Les deux cercles s'illuminèrent avec force, celui de l'extérieur prenant une belle couleur dorée et l'autre une couleur rouge vif. James entendit distinctement le sifflement admiratif du rouquin, assorti d'un commentaire à mi-voix :

« T'es pas n'importe qui petit ! »

Ne sachant que dire ou faire, l'enfant garda la main sur l'orbe, attendant que Charlie lui donne une indication, à travers la lumière, il le vit secouer la tête, et ôter sa main de l'orbe extérieure faisant ainsi disparaître les lumières.

« C'est bon James, tu peux sortir du cercle. – L'enfant obéit – Bon, et bien tu es un garçon hors-normes, déjà tu as deux dons, ce qui est rare, mais en plus ce sont deux dons qui sont rarement associés. Tu as le don de Mage, mais aussi celui de Guerrier ! L'association des deux, n'a plus été vue depuis des siècles James, c'est le problème, tu vas devoir apprendre seul. – Il guida le garçon à travers les couloirs en continuant – A l' origine on appelait les gens comme toi, les magelames, mais ça a été très vite raccourci en Lames. Je n'ai que des connaissances théoriques sur cette branche, mais de ce que je sais, le pouvoir des Lames est de lancer des sortilèges en maniant leurs épées.

En fait ils seraient censés tracés des glyphes et des runes dans l'air par leurs lames et de là, déclencher le sort voulu, mais je n'ai pas la plus petite idée de comment cela fonctionne. Enfin ! De toute façon avant d'en arriver là, il te faudra de bonnes bases en magie et en combat, et cela tu vas pouvoir l'apprendre avec les autres. »

Ils arrivèrent au plus haut étage de l'académie, et Charlie expliqua :

« Plus tu es jeune, plus tu es haut, au fil de tes années d'apprentissage tu redescendras, jusqu'à arriver au premier étage, voir au rez-de-chaussée si tu deviens professeur, mais si tu deviens encadrant comme moi, tu remonteras aussi sec. – il avait fini en souriant – Bien, avant tout, et j'avoue que j'ai oublié quand nous étions en bas, j'ai besoin de connaître ton année de naissance ? »

James lui jeta un regard craintif, il ignorait son âge, puisqu'il n'avait jamais fêté ses anniversaires, il estimait avoir une dizaine d'année, mais de là à donner un chiffre précis, il en était bien incapable !

Charlie sembla comprendre qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de sérieux, et le guida gentiment jusqu'à ses propres appartements.

Enregistrant d'une oreille distraite, James appris qu'il y avait deux responsables par étages, une fille et un garçon, pour que tous se sente à l'aise, la fille en question s'appelait Nymphadora Tonks, et avait son appartement à l'autre bout de l'étage, devant le second escalier.

L'appartement de Charlie était composé d'une pièce à vivre, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain, simple et fonctionnel aurait dit les gens, mais pour James s'était un palais, en-dehors de la maison magique, il n'avait jamais vu autre chose que l'auberge, et n'avait jamais eu d'autre endroit pour vivre que sa maigre paillasse à côté du four à pain. L'appartement de Charlier était donc fantastiquement grand pour lui, surtout pour une seule personne.

La pièce à vivre était chaleureuse, la pierre blanche des murs et du sol était coupé par des tapis et tapisserie de couleurs vives qui reposait les yeux, Charlie guida l'enfant vers un canapé et s'assit à ses côtés, posant une main légère sur son épaule.

« James, j'ignore ce qu'a été ta vie avant d'être ici, et tu n'as aucune obligation de me le dire, ni à moi, ni à personne, même si on sait que ce genre de secret peux empoisonner l'esprit, mais personne ne te forceras, j'espère juste qu'un jour tu auras assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler, peux-tu me promettre cela ? Si un jour tu arrives vraiment à me voir comme un grand frère, ou un protecteur, tu me raconteras ? »

L'enfant le regarda de ses grands yeux noisettes et dit :

« Ca n'était pas aussi terrible que tu le crois, ils n'ont jamais abusés de moi, au pire j'avais droit à la ceinture, mais jamais jusqu'à me rendre incapable de bouger, ils avaient trop besoin de moi. »

Le rouquin n'en revenait pas, le garçon semblait « satisfait » de ne pas avoir été sexuellement abusé, et estimait que tout le reste n'était que des broutilles parce qu'il avait toujours été capable de travaillé ensuite ? Et quel enfant ignorait sa date de naissance ? Un enfant à qui on n'avait jamais souhaité son anniversaire, ne serais-ce qu'en paroles, un simple « bon anniversaire », mais non, le garçon n'avait même pas eu droit à cela !

Concernant la ceinture, le jeune homme était certain qu'il n'a s'agissait pas d'un ou deux coups cuisant sur les fesses d'un enfant ayant fait une grosse bêtise ! Déjà on ne sortait pas la ceinture pour des enfants aussi jeunes ! Sans être un fanatique de ce genre de punitions, Charles savait bien qu'elles tombaient assez souvent à l'académie. Car gérer des jeunes gens aux pouvoirs potentiellement mortels qui étaient en pleine puberté, ne se faisait pas sans une discipline très stricte.

La ceinture ou équivalent, n'était pas utilisé avant 15 ans, et encore toujours sur la partie la plus charnue, hors dans le cas de James, Charlie était certain de trouver des marques sur tout son dos !

« James, ta vision des choses est anormale, il est anormal que tu considères que de ne pas avoir été abusé est une victoire, ce n'est pas une victoire, c'est normal ! Ou ça devrait l'être ! De même que le fait de pouvoir travaillé ensuite n'a rien d'une démonstration de la faiblesse de la sanction ! J'espère qu'un jour tu voudras tout me dire, mais encore une fois je ne te forcerais pas. »

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de l'enfant et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, le garçon se tendit brièvement avant de se laisser aller à cette étreinte. Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant, mais ça aurait été bien d'avoir un grand frère, quelqu'un vers qui se tourner en cas de problème, quelqu'un qui n'ait ni l'autorité ni le sérieux parental, mais qui lui aurait tout de même prodigué conseil et protection, oui ça aurait été bien !

James passa ses bras autour de la taille du rouquin et enfoui sa tête dans son torse, savourant la chaleur et l'affection que lui transmettait le jeune homme. Charles sourit tendrement, assez fier de lui-même et du garçon, il avait visiblement mis le garçon en confiance, et ce dernier n'était pas aussi traumatisé qu'il le croyait. Ce qui était définitivement curieux, il faudrait qu'il essaye de se renseigner auprès de Dumbledore pour en savoir plus sur son passé.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre un petit moment, Charles heureux que le garçon ose cela, et James découvrant et savourant une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connus.

Le garçon finit par se détacher en rougissant légèrement, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme qui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux :

« James, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, au contraire, tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage en osant cela, je sais que ma présence est très apaisante, ça fait partie de mon don, en cela tu sens que je ne suis pas une menace, ce qui est vrai, mais TU as fait le plus gros du chemin, TU as décidé de venir dans mes bras, et c'est très bien ! J'en suis très heureux, et j'espère que tu n'hésiteras jamais à recommencer, même quand tu seras un homme marié avec plein de marmots. Bon, en attendant, il me faut ton âge, heureusement, il y a des moyens simples pour le découvrir. Dobby ! »

James sursauta en voyant une petit créature verte, avec d'immenses yeux globuleux apparaitre devant le canapé :

« Monsieur Charles à appeler Dobby, monsieur. »

Le rouquin approuva :

« Oui Dobby, je te présente James, qui va résider à cet étage, j'aurais besoin que tu m'amène une potion de thème astral s'il te plait. »

La créature salua le garçon avec une grande déférence, et James se montra très respectueux envers le serviteur, ce que lui-même avait été toute sa vie ! La créature sembla touchée par le respect du jeune garçon et le remercia avant de disparaitre.

Charles profita de l'absence de Dobby pour lui expliquer ce qu'il était, un elfe de maison, une créature magique attachée à l'académie et qui ne vivait que pour servir ses résidents. James grimaça, ça ressemblait trop à sa propre vie pour qu'il ne se sente pas désolé pour lui. Charles lui expliqua que les elfes étaient tellement habitués à obéir, qu'ils n'avaient même plus le désir d'être libres, ce n'était pas très glorieux pour les humains, mais c'était ainsi. Les elfes de maison de l'académie étaient tout de même parmi les mieux traités, ils n'étaient ni battus ni affamés, et les étudiants et le personnel devaient les traiter avec un minimum de respect.

Dobby réapparus avant que l'enfant ne puisse répondre et tendit une fiole de potion au rouquin qui le remercia sincèrement avant que le petit être ne disparaisse à nouveau.

« Bien, James tu va boire cette potion, elle va me donner très grossièrement la position du soleil lors de ta venue au monde, de là je pourrais trouver ta date de naissance. »

L'enfant obéit et avala la mixture en faisant la grimace, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. Un parchemin apparus et se noirci magiquement de différentes informations. Ceci fait, Charles conduisit l'enfant dans la bibliothèque, James en resta bouche-bée, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse exister autant de livres dans le monde.

La bibliothèque de l'académie du royaume de l'air était l'une des plus grandes du monde, c'était une énorme tour ronde et creuse de 8 étages dont les murs étaient intégralement recouverts d'étagères pleines à craquer. A chaque niveau une large coursive entourant un puits de lumière qui naissait du toit de verre de la tour. Chaque étage représentait un niveau de connaissance, plus on descendait, plus les livres étaient pointus et renfermaient des connaissances sensibles.

Charles le mena devant les étagères d'astronomie, et extirpa un énorme almanach regroupant tous les relevés planétaire depuis vingt ans.

Comparant ces relevés au parchemin fournis par la potion, Charles finit par conclure :

« Tu es né il y a onze an, en l'an 1280, à la fin du mois de juillet, ou début aout, entre le 25 juillet et le 5 aout, en gros. Je ne peux pas être plus précis avec cette potion ! Il en existe une autre qui donnerait la date exacte, mais elle est difficile à préparer, alors à moins que tu trouves quelqu'un susceptible de la faire, ou que tu en sois toi-même capable, je te propose de choisir ta date d'anniversaire dans cette fourchette-là. »

James était déjà ravi d'avoir une idée aussi précise de son âge et de sa date de naissance, la connaître plus précisément ne lui apporterais pas grand-chose de plus selon lui, aussi décida-t-il de choisir :

« Le premier aout ? »

Le rouquin approuva :

« Très bien James, va pour le premier août, bon. Maintenant que l'on sait cela, je vais savoir où te mettre, tu as onze ans, et nous avons une future Main incomplète de cet âge-là. Il leur manque justement un mage, je vais te présenter à eux, peut-être que le lien pourras se faire ! »

James acquiesça, le lien était quelque chose de nouveau, il ne datait que de la trahison de Peter. Avant cela, les Mains n'étaient liées que par la simple confiance, mais depuis la trahison, les membres d'une main étaient liés magiquement pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se trahir. Mais cela ne pouvait fonctionner qu'à certaines conditions, il fallait que les personnes qui composait la Main aient un minimum d'affinité les uns envers les autres. Cela compliquait la formation d'une Main complète, mais puisqu'on finissait toujours par trouvé 5 personnes ayant des pouvoirs complémentaires et susceptible de se liées, on était jamais revenu sur ce système.

Charles le mena jusqu'à une porte ornée du symbole de la Main qui résidait derrière, en l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'un lion doré et d'un serpent vert, entourant une plante, que James ne sut identifier, le tout sur un champ noir. Le rouquin frappa à la porte, et entra après qu'on l'y ait invité.

Comme pour l'appartement de Charlie, ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce à vivre, quoique plus grande que pour le jeune homme, la pièce comportait une table ronde, qui devait servir aussi bien pour les repas que pour les études, et un petit salon. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain, était assise dans le salon, un épais grimoire dans les mains, elle leva les yeux vers les deux visiteurs et sourit au rouquin :

« Charles, bonjour.

- Bonjour Hermione, je te présente James, c'est un nouveau, et je venais voir s'il pouvait se joindre à vous.

- Oh, enfin un mage pour notre Main. »

Le jeune homme sourit :

« Pas exactement non, c'est une Lame ! »

La fille s'étouffa de surprise et jeta un long regard curieux au garçon, avant de lui sourire :

« Bienvenue James, pour ma part, je ne sens rien qui s'opposerais au lien, mais il faut voir avec les autres. Neville ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, mais ton frère et Drago… Je ne sais pas. »

Charles rit :

« Oui je sais que Ron peut-être difficile, et je ne parle pas du blondinet ! »

Hermione rejoignit son rire, et dit :

« Assieds-toi James, je vais appeler les autres et nous allons bien voir. »

Intimidé, l'enfant s'assit sur le canapé en jetant un regard suppliant à Charles, qui le rejoignit en souriant. Pour ne pas gêner le garçon, il se garda bien de l'attirer contre lui, à James de choisir. Mais le petit ne fit rien, il avait décidé qu'il ne se priverait pas des câlins de Charles, mais en privée, en publique, il refusait de passer pour un bébé !

La jeune fille sortit un pendentif de sous ses vêtements, un pendentif qui représentait le symbole de la Main, et le porta à sa bouche pour murmurer :

« Nous avons un candidat, venez ! »

Puis elle commença à interroger James, d'où il venait, qui était ses parents, qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être une Lame, comment il trouvait l'académie, et que pensait-il de la condition des elfes de maison. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, répondant d'abord elle-même à ses propres questions. James, légèrement assommé par se flots de questions et de paroles, jeta un regard incertain à Charles qui souriait comme un imbécile. Heureusement James fut sauvé par l'arrivé de trois garçons, qui ricanèrent en entendant le débit de la jeune fille. L'un était roux, le frère de Charlie pensa à raison James, un autre blond, le fameux Drago, et le dernier brun, Neville donc.

Le frère de Charles était clairement un Guerrier, et Neville un Guérisseur, le seul dont il n'était pas sur était donc le blond, qui fut d'ailleurs le premier à parler :

« Hermione, tu vas finir par lui faire peur à parler sans arrêt ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as assaillit de question sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta subitement en rougissant, et les garçons rirent de plus belle.

Le blond se posta devant James et lui tendit la main en disant :

« Drago Malefoy, Ombre ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main et James sut qu'il pouvait se lier avec ce garçon, le rouquin fut le suivant :

« Ron Weasley, Guerrier. »

Encore une fois, ils sentirent qu'ils pouvaient se lier, et le dernier suivit :

« Neville Londubat, Guérisseur. Et la dernière, mais pas la moindre, Hermione Granger, Mentaliste, mais je suppose que tu t'en doutais.»

Les garçons rirent tous ensemble, et la jeune fille prit un faux air outré, avant que James ne se lève et dise :

« James, Lame ! »

Les trois garçons sifflèrent d'admiration, et Neville demanda :

« Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? »

Il jeta un regard paniqué à Charles qui sourit et dit :

« Non, pour le moment il n'en a pas, c'est compliqué, et je ne veux pas que vous le harceliez de question, il vous en parlera quand il le voudra ! Bon, est-ce que vous pouvez l'intégrer ? »

Les 4 enfants approuvèrent, et le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à James qui approuva également, Charles sourit :

« Parfait ! Faites donc le lien, que je puisse l'enregistrer. »

Ne sachant que faire, James ne bougea pas, mais les autres l'entourèrent et posèrent tous une main sur lui, tandis que l'autre allait se posé sur leur voisin de droite. D'une même voix ils parlèrent :

« Nous sommes un tout ! Nous sommes la Lame, le Guerrier, le Mentaliste, l'Ombre et le Guérisseur ! Nous sommes une Main ! Nous sommes UN ! Ensemble à jamais, unis à jamais, nous sommes toi, tu es nous ! James soit le bienvenu parmi nous ! »

Le garçon sentit alors la présence des autres autour de lui, chacun d'entre eux émettait quelque chose, Hermione était curieuse, Neville bienveillant, Ron protecteur, et Drago… Drago était à part, James n'arrivais pas à mettre un mot sur ce que le blond émettait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas mauvais.

Le cercle fut rompu, et Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue avant de dire :

« Bienvenue James. »

Puis Neville le prit brièvement dans ses bras avant de répéter les paroles d'Hermione, puis ce fut Ron, et enfin Drago, et bizarrement, ce fut dans les bras du blond que James se sentit le mieux.

Charles, tout sourire de voir que le nouveau au passé chargé avait déjà intégré une main, lui donna un pendentif semblable à celui des autres, et sortit en disant :

« Je vous laisse deux jours pour faire connaissance avec lui, lui montrer les lieux et ce qu'il doit savoir. »

Les garçons poussèrent des cris de joie à l'idée d'avoir deux jours de repos, tandis qu'Hermione se renfrognait légèrement.

Les gens extérieurs à l'académie auraient pu s'étonner qu'il n'ait fallut qu'une simple poignée de main pour savoir si oui ou non un nouveau pouvait être intégré dans une Main incomplète, mais ceux qui savaient ne s'en étonnaient pas. La magie du lien parlait aux membres, ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper sur la possibilité d'accueillir quelqu'un dans leur groupe. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'ils ne pouvaient que s'entendre, il y avait toujours des tensions, des disputes et des ressentiments, mais ils savaient pouvoir faire totalement confiance aux autres, la magie du lien interdisait à l'un d'eux de ne pas défendre et protéger les autres, même la torture ou la télépathie ne pouvait permettre au membre d'une main de trahir les siens.

James visita l'appartement, qui, outre la pièce principale, comportait 3 chambres et 3 salles de bain. Hermione, seule fille de la main, dormait évidement seule, et avait sa salle de bain personnelle. Ron et Neville, qui se connaissaient depuis toujours partageaient une chambre et une salle de bain, et donc James allait vivre avec Drago. Le garçon ne savait pas quoi en penser, il avait toujours eu un peu peur des Ombres, et le voyage avec Rogue n'avait rien arrangé à ce propos, mais curieusement s'était du blond qu'il se sentait le plus proche, il l'avait senti quand ils s'étaient serrés la main, et quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras après le lien. Il n'avait pas peur de Drago, au contraire, il se sentait bien en sa présence, détendu et heureux, les autres étaient très sympathiques, mais le calme apparent du blond l'apaisait totalement.

Par politesse, il demanda au blond si cela le dérangeait de partager sa chambre avec lui, pour toute réponse il avait reçu une légère tape sur la tête assorti d'un :

« C'est ta chambre aussi James, tant que tu ne ronfle pas je vais survivre ! »

Disant cela il lui avait souri, et James s'était senti rassuré.

Une fois l'appartement découvert, les autres lui firent visiter le reste de l'académie, les salles de classes, pour les cours théoriques de magie et de combat, la bibliothèque et surtout l'étagère qui contenait les ouvrages parlant des techniques des Lames, la cuisine, où la fameuse Molly régnait sur une armée d'elfes de maison. James réalisa alors que c'était sur elle qu'il avait compté lors de sa fuite, et vu l'accueil chaleureux qu'elle lui réserva, il se dit qu'il avait eu raison. En partie du moins, puisqu'elle était la seule humaine de se royaume de fours, fourneaux et victuailles.

James fut présenté aux autre membres de la famille Weasley, William était professeur de magie, Perceval était un Mentaliste, Fred et George, des jumeaux, étaient les Ombres les moins impressionnantes qu'il avait jamais vu, mais selon les autres ils étaient extrêmement doués, et enfin Ginny, qui un était mage en formation.

James en profita pour interroger Ron sur Charlie, dont il ignorait toujours le don. Le garçon roux expliqua que son aîné avait un don qui ne s'était plus manifesté depuis longtemps, il était un Dresseur, en tant que tel il pouvait calmer et contrôler les animaux les plus dangereux qui soient. Ron expliqua d'ailleurs, que Charles gardait dans sa chambre rien de moins qu'un tigre blanc adulte, qui se comportait comme un chat de salon, du moins à l'académie, sur le terrain le fauve redevenait un fauve et devenait un adversaire très dangereux.

Ils passèrent au magasin de fourniture, où James reçu de nombreux vêtements, certains pour tous les jours, d'autres pour les entraînements et surtout le costume de Lame, qu'il était censé porter en mission et lors des cérémonies officielles.

Le costume de Lame était uniquement fait de cuir, et portait deux fourreaux d'épaules croisés, ainsi qu'un autre à la ceinture, avec l'expérience, il déciderait des dispositions qu'il préférait.

Aux vêtements succédèrent les armes d'entrainements, enchantées pour ne pas représenter de danger. Il se retrouva donc avec deux épées courtes et une longue. Heureusement aidé par ses nouveaux amis, il monta tout cela dans sa nouvelle chambre, et rangea soigneusement le tout sous l'œil approbateur de Drago qui était un tantinet maniaque.

Sur les conseils des autres, il garda les armes avec lui, pour s'habituer à leur poids, la sensation était curieusement réconfortante, sentir les deux lames dans son dos, et l'autre à sa hanche le rendait un peu plus sûr de lui.

Sur les conseils d'Hermione, comme il était la seule Lame vivante, il fit rapatrier par les elfes de maison tous les ouvrages dans l'appartement, les autres lui ayant promis qu'ils l'aideraient de leur mieux à apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Quitte, selon Ron, à souffrir mille morts en plongeant dans ces horribles grimoire poussiéreux qui allaient certainement les assommés de grandes phrases incompréhensibles.

Bien évidemment, si la tirade du rouquin fit rire les garçons, elle ne plut absolument pas Hermione, qui lui asséna un coup de livre sur la tête en le traitant d'idiot, faisant rire de plus belle les trois autres garçons et grimacer Ron.

Le lendemain de son arrivé, James reçu la visite de Dumbledore, à la grande stupéfaction de ses nouveaux amis, le vieil homme était venu voir s'il était bien installé, et l'assurer qu'il l'aiderait de son mieux avec ses capacités de Lame. Le garçon lui présenta ses nouveaux amis, et Hermione dut se faire bâillonner par Ron et Drago pour ne pas noyer le vieux mage sous les questions. Dumbledore conclut sa visite en disant :

« Je vais prendre en charge certains des cours Miss Granger, vous pourrez alors me poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez. »

La petite fille rougit de gêne avant de lui lancer un regard brillant d'impatience, le mage blanc profita de sa visite pour remettre à James son emploi du temps et retourna à ses activités, laissant le nouveau aux prises avec l'interrogatoire serrer qu'allait lui faire subir ses nouveaux amis.

Il leur raconta qu'il était tombé sur Dumbledore et Rogue sur la route, alors qu'il était à moitié mort de froid, et que le vieux mage l'avait soigné et détecter la magie en lui, il l'avait donc mener ici puisque c'était leur destination.

Il ne parla pas des Dursley, il ne dit pas à ses amis que son prénom lui avait été donné lors de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore, il ne parla d'aucune de ses blessures, même s'il les aimait bien, il ne voulait pas qu'ils en sachent trop pour le moment.

Par contre, il apprit beaucoup de choses sur Ron, Neville et Hermione. Les deux garçons étaient nés et avaient grandis au château, leurs pères se connaissaient depuis l'académie et étaient tous deux des Guerriers, les parents de Neville appartenaient encore à une Main en activité, et sa mère en était la Guérisseuse. La mère de Ron, Molly, avait elle aussi fait partie d'une Main avec son mari, en tant que Mage, mais elle s'était consacré à sa famille, et avait quitté le service du royaume après avoir fait son temps minimum, cependant elle restait une farouche combattante, et peu de gens osait mettre en doute ses capacités.

Les parents d'Hermione eux, étaient de simples commerçants, plutôt aisés, ils n'avaient jamais eu de Bénis dans leur famille, et étaient très fiers de leur fille unique. Ils vivaient dans la capitale, et la jeune fille les voyaient régulièrement.

Drago ne raconta pas son histoire, tout ce que James réussit à apprendre c'est qu'il était le petit cousin du roi, pour le reste, il refusa d'en parler, et James n'insista pas.

Le matin de son premier jour de cours, James se leva très tôt, il était particulièrement anxieux à l'idée de commencer. Il avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve ou une erreur, et que les professeurs s'en rendent compte et le renvoi chez les Dursley. Il avait fait de nombreux cauchemars pendant la nuit, mais heureusement il n'avait visiblement pas fait assez de bruit pour réveiller Drago.

Fatigué, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain comme un zombie, et entra avec plaisir dans le grand bac de pierre emplit d'eau fumante. Il savoura un moment l'agréable sensation de chaleur et le soutien de l'eau, avant de se lever et de se savonner.

Trop épuisé, il avait oublié de verrouiller la porte, et sursauta en entendant Drago entrer. Le blond pâlit dangereusement en voyant les cicatrices qui marquaient le dos de son nouvel ami, et rougit furieusement quand ce dernier se retourna pour les lui dissimuler, avant de penser à se rasseoir dans l'eau.

Drago resta figé un moment, tandis que James tentait de faire refluer le sang de son visage. Le blond sembla hésiter un moment, puis enleva son haut avant de présenter son dos au regard interrogatif du châtain. Le dos de Drago était presque aussi marqué que le sien, ils échangèrent un sourire triste, se promettant silencieusement de ne pas en parler aux autres, et Drago sortit sans un mot.

James sourit un peu plus, même si c'était à cause d'un horrible passé, il était content d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec le blond.

Il finit rapidement sa toilette et regagna la chambre, où il trouva son ami allongé sur son lit, toujours torse nu, sans réfléchir, il s'allongea à ses côtés, et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en pleurant silencieusement pendant un long moment.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de cet épisode pendant des années, mais cela avait tout de même brisé une barrière entre eux, et il n'était pas rare que quand l'un faisait un cauchemar, il soit rejoint par l'autre dans son lit. Les autres membres de la Main avaient évidement vus le rapprochement entre eux, mais comme Hermione estima que c'était une très bonne chose pour les deux, Ron et Neville se contentèrent d'acquiescer, aucun d'eux n'étant assez fou pour aller contre l'avis d'Hermione.

Les premières semaines de cours furent très difficiles pour James, qui avait de très sérieux handicaps en matière de théorie. D'une il ne lisait pas très bien, de deux il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester assis aussi longtemps, et de trois il était clairement effrayé par tous les enfants autour de lui.

Les élèves se divisaient en trois groupes autour de lui, le premier l'enviait pour être une Lame et se montrait méchant, le second l'admirait et semblait croire qu'il était une incarnation de Kalia, et le troisième s'en moquait et le traitait normalement. Le dernier groupe était évidemment le moins nombreux et comptait les membres de sa Main, ainsi que quelques autres élèves, principalement les Weasley et leurs amis, ainsi qu'un ou deux amis de Drago.

Bien évidemment le premier groupe ne se gênait pas pour le moquer de sa piètre maîtrise de la lecture, ou de son ignorance. Heureusement, il n'y avait que le cours de magie où il était seul, dans tous les autres, il avait au moins un de ses amis avec lui.

Hermione et Neville qui étaient les deux plus gros lecteurs de leur Main, l'aidèrent énormément pour lui faire maitriser honorablement l'art de la lecture, et, ce que personne ne savait, Drago l'y aida aussi, d'une façon moins scolaire.

Un soir en sortant de la salle de bain pour gagner son lit, James avait trouver Drago sur son lit, ce qui n'avait rien d'extravagant, la différence étant qu'il tenait un livre, en souriant doucement le blond lui avait dit :

« C'est un livre de contes, ma mère me le lisait le soir pour m'endormir, tu m'en lis un ? »

Il n'avait pas pu dire non, sachant à quel point le blond, en public, était attaché à paraître parfaitement froid et maître de lui, qu'il lui dévoile cela l'avait véritablement touché. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que James l'entendait parler d'un de ses parents. Le petit châtain s'en trouva encore plus motivé, il avait envie de voir le blond se détendre au son de sa voix, voix qui ne butterait pas sur chaque mot, mais qui coulerait doucement pour l'emporter dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain soir, Drago lui lut l'histoire suivante, et James s'endormit paisiblement blottis contre son ami. Ils alternèrent ainsi tous les soirs, et James fit beaucoup de progrès grâce à cela et à l'aide fournit par Hermione et Neville.

Après quelques semaines à ce rythme, Hermione s'estima satisfaite, de même que les professeurs, il commença donc à parcourir les livres concernant les Lames. Pour les reposer presque immédiatement, les livres étaient écrits dans une langue ancienne, le calaé, qui n'avait que peu de choses à voir avec celle qu'il avait appris à lire.

Il dut donc apprendre à déchiffrer le calaé avant de pouvoir s'intéresser à ses pouvoirs de Lame.

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione lui fut d'une aide précieuse, ils étudièrent donc ensemble les lexiques et précis grammaticaux de la langue ancienne, ignorants qu'un tel apprentissage allait leur prendre de très long mois.

Si James ne brillait pas vraiment en théorie, en pratique il n'avait rien à envier à ses camarades. Les cours de magie pratique consistaient à canaliser leur pouvoir à travers un bâton pour lancer décharge de magie, James se rendit vite compte que les bâtons faisaient le plus gros du travail. Les autres élèves n'avaient pas vraiment conscience de leur magie propre, alors que lui-même, selon les conseils de Dumbledore avait continué à méditer pour « apprivoiser » sa magie, sentait parfaitement que le bâton n'était qu'un catalyseur et un guide. Il permettait à ceux n'ayant pas de contrôle sur leur magie, de l'utiliser malgré tout.

Etant un garçon curieux, il demanda au professeur pourquoi il n'enseignait pas aux autres élèves à toucher leurs magies, comme le lui faisait. La réponse du minuscule professeur Flitwick le surpris grandement, parce que très peu de gens en était capable, la majorité des élèves n'auraient jamais la capacité de toucher et contrôler leur magie sans un bâton. Le petit professeur, lui conseilla d'ailleurs de ne pas montrer sa capacité à agir sans bâton en-dehors de sa Main, puisque cela ne ferait que l'isoler encore plus de ses camarades. Flitwick pensait également qu'un double béni, Lame, capable de faire de la magie sans bâton, risquait un peu trop d'attirer l'attention du seigneur noir, mais, ne voulant pas inquiéter l'enfant, il n'en dit rien.

Les cours de combat était parmi les préférés de James, il savourait toujours cette sensation si étrange de « savoir » sans jamais avoir appris, ayant le don de Guerrier comme Ron, il connaissait instinctivement les bases du maniement des armes. Contrairement au don de Mage, où il fallait tout apprendre, le don de Guerrier dispensait de lui-même certaines connaissances à son porteur, à un niveau plus ou moins élevés selon les individus.

James était dans la moyenne, contrairement à Ron qui était parmi les meilleurs. Ce qui n'était pas très surprenant, puisque toute sa famille étaient des bénis et que beaucoup de ses ancêtres avaient été de grands Guerriers. Les Weasley étaient notoirement connus pour deux choses, leur indéfectible fidélité à la lignée royale, et la puissance du don de Guerrier qui courait dans leur ligné.

Tout comme il apprenait la langue ancienne, ou les théories magiques avec Hermione, James appris le combat avec Ron et Drago. Etant une Lame il devait appréhender le maximum de techniques différentes, et c'était pour cela qu'il suivait alternativement les cours de maniement d'armes des Guerriers et des Ombres, qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir les uns avec les autres.

Les Guerriers agissaient ouvertement, généralement armés de longues et lourdes lames, tandis que les Ombres maniaient des armes plus petites et discrètes, James appris donc à manier sa grande épée à deux mains avec les Guerriers et ses deux épées courtes avec les Ombres.

Le garçon n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, certes tout cela était fatiguant, mais il ne tarda pas à prendre le rythme. Il se levait tôt et étudiait les livres avec Hermione en attendant que les autres émergent, ensuite ils déjeunaient tous ensemble dans leur appartement, puis allaient en cours, les0 repas du midi et du soir avaient lieu dans le réfectoire du rez-de-chaussée, les cours de l'après-midi venaient ensuite, et le soir il s'entrainait avec Ron et/ou Drago au maniement des armes.

Excepté durant les cours de magie, il était toujours avec l'un des membres de sa Main, et il en était très heureux, c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille et ça n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux.

* * *

RAR :

Yami ni hikari : Merci ma belle. Et rassure toi, il est prévu que je finisse les autres.

Chlo007 : Merci beaucoup.

Lalouve : J'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas. Malheureusement pour Sev, je n'ai pas prévu d'en faire un personnage de premier plan mais sait-on jamais.

Ladydragonfly : Merci, en espérant que la suite te plaise.

Kimika su : Merci, et la voilà lol.

Mangaloveee : J'espère que la suite continue à te plaire, merci.

Tompotter12 : Merci.

Brigitte26 : Oui il risque d'en avoir pour un petit moment. Merci, bizz


	3. Chapter 3

P'tit blabla de moua : Loin de moi l'idée de faire du chantage au review, c'est pas mon genre, mais j'avoue que je m'attendais à plus pour cette fic, le dernier chapitre n'en ayant « ramené » que 5, je suis forcé d'en conclure que la fic ne plaît pas ou pas beaucoup. Ayant d'autres fics sur le feu, je ne pense donc pas continuer celle-ci, je m'excuse pour ceux qui suivent la fic et laisse des review, mais je dois me consacrer aux fics qui plaisent en priorité puisque les reviews sont ma seule « rémunération » pour ce travail.

Encore une fois, je sais que cela peut ressembler à un chantage au reviews, mais il s'agit seulement d'expliquer la raison de l'arrêt prochain de cette fic, mais soyons honnête si je suis subitement assaillis d'une vague de review je reconsidérerais forcément ma décision, mais croyez bien qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un chantage. Simplement cela me prends du temps d'écrire cette fic, temps que je pourrais consacrer à mes autres fics, ou à mes cours, la seule chose qui me pousse à poster sur ffnet ce sont les review.

Quel que soit vos réactions j'ai deux chapitres d'avance que je posterais quoiqu'il en soit après les avoir relus et corrigés.

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.

Bizz

AD

* * *

Une année passa, la Main de James, lors des entraînements en groupe, avait trouvé son mode de fonctionnement, et les professeurs estimèrent qu'ils étaient prêt à effectuer des petits missions sans trop de risque.

La première qu'on leur confia, fut de se rendre dans un village situé à une journée de cheval d'Aerian, qui se plaignait d'être la cible d'un troll.

Les 5 jeunes gens, assez excités, partirent donc en direction du village par un matin clair de janvier. Après cette première année de vie commune, s'était établit une hiérarchie discrète parmi eux, dans laquelle James tenait la première place, suivit par Drago qui était son conseiller et ami le plus proche. Le châtain, tandis qu'ils avançaient au pas sur la route enneigé, demanda :

« Hermione, que peux-tu nous dire sur les trolls ? »

La jeune mentaliste, réfléchit une seconde et commença :

« Les trolls font entre trois et quatre mètres de haut, ils sont très fort, et très stupides. Leur peau est extrêmement résistante, aussi bien aux armes qu'à la magie, il faut soit beaucoup de force, soit des armes enchantées pour percer leur cuir. Ils ont une prédilection pour les armes contondantes, massues, marteaux, etc. En-dehors de la saison des amours, qui à lieu de mars à mai, ils vivent généralement seuls. Et ils sont réputés pour sentir très mauvais !

- Ils puent la mort oui ! »

Les garçons rirent à l'intervention de Ron, et même Hermione se permit un sourire, James demanda :

« Ron, Dray, des suggestions ? »

Les deux garçons étaient tous les deux de bons stratèges, et avaient des approches radicalement différentes d'un même problème. James et Neville qui étaient les plus calmes et qui n'étaient que rarement en conflit avec les autres, savaient en faire un mélange redoutablement efficace.

« Il n'y en a qu'un, entourons le, et effaçons-nous quand il nous fonce dessus pour le harceler. »

Drago renifla dédaigneusement, les deux garçons adoraient se chamailler pour tout et n'importe quoi, le blond prenait son air supérieur et lançait des répliques acerbes au Guerrier, qui finissait invariablement par répondre physiquement, et l'un des deux finissait toujours à terre à hurler de rire sous les chatouilles de l'autre.

« Et s'il ne lâche pas celui qu'il est en train d'attaquer ? Faisons le tomber dans un piège, Hermione et James creuserons facilement une fosse assez profonde pour le troll, il suffira de l'y faire tomber.

- Ah ouais, et après ? On le laisse mourir de faim ? On l'ensevelit vivant ? »

James fut forcer de reconnaitre, comme souvent, que les deux avaient de bons arguments, le plan de Drago était plus sûr pour eux, mais Ron avait raison concernant la suite, tuer un adversaire lors d'un combat était une chose, mais tuer de sang-froid en était une autre.

« Hermione, les trolls sont-ils sensibles à l'amortensia ? »

Le châtain sourit, Neville était finalement le point d'équilibre de leur Main, il parvenait toujours à mettre tout le monde d'accord. Lui-même pouvait également y parvenir, mais c'était différent, Neville faisait cela l'air de rien, alors que James tranchait et c'était par respect que les autres suivaient.

« Oui, mais il faudra prendre en compte son poids, tu en auras assez ? »

Le Guérisseur hocha la tête :

« Le village en question en fait le commerce, je suis sûr qu'ils en auront plus qu'il ne nous en faut. »

James conclut :

« Bien, nous ferons donc tomber le troll dans un piège, puis nous l'endormiront avec l'amortensia, ensuite je l'enchainerais magiquement et nous l'escorterons dans la réserve. »

La jeune fille toussota :

« James, tu es sur que tu pourras ? Il va d'abord falloir creuser un trou très profond, et un troll est très fort, maintenir les chaînes risque de te prendre énormément d'énergie ! »

Le garçon fut toucher de l'inquiétude que les autres membres de la Main affichèrent brusquement pour lui, il avait beau le savoir, les signes de leur affection lui faisait toujours plaisir comme aux premiers jours.

« Quasiment Hermione, et si je sens que je n'en suis pas capable, et bien nous devrons l'achever, dommage pour le troll. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, ce n'était pas une décision agréable, mais aucun des enfants ne se sentirait désolé pour cela, après tout ils tentaient déjà de préserver la vie du troll.

Ils arrivèrent au village à la tombée de la nuit, et gagnèrent avec plaisir l'auberge. Un jeune garçon vint prendre en charge leurs montures, et ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle.

James eut subitement l'impression d'être revenus à Little Whinging, il n'y avait pas cent façons de faire une auberge, et celle-ci était très semblable à celle des Dursley. Drago, qui gardait presque constamment un œil sur son meilleur ami, vit son trouble, et lui sera discrètement la main. James sourit d'un air rassurant, et ils s'installèrent à une table excentrée, ne souhaitant pas se faire trop remarquer.

Une jeune femme assez peu vêtue, vint prendre leur commande, déclenchant force rougissement chez Ron et Neville, Hermione leur colla à chacun une tape sur la tête en leur disant de prendre exemple sur James et Drago, qui eux avaient réagi normalement.

Chacun commanda, et la serveuse, qui devait également servir les clients d'une autre façon, réapparue quelques minutes après en portant les plats et le pichet d'eau claire. James lui demanda de faire venir l'aubergiste dès que ce dernier aurait un moment, et elle fila.

L'aubergiste était un homme d'un âge avancé, qui malgré son ventre proéminent avait encore des muscles plus qu'impressionnants. Il se présenta comme étant un ancien membre de la garde, ce qui soulagea grandement le châtain. Au moins l'aubergiste, lui, ne les verrait pas comme des gamins, contrairement aux autres adultes. James l'interrogea sur le troll, et en profita pour retenir trois chambres pour au moins deux nuits.

L'homme répondit de son mieux, expliquant que le troll apparaissait généralement de l'autre côté du village, vers les contreforts de la montagne, et qu'ils ne devraient avoir aucun mal à suivre sa piste. Le garçon le remercia et ils dinèrent tranquillement dans le brouhaha des conversations.

Bien évidemment, si eux, en tant que jeunes gens en mission, ne buvaient que de l'eau, d'autres clients n'avaient pas cette retenue. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps à trois adolescents d'environ 17 ans, pour venir les provoquer.

Ron fut durement retenu par Hermione et Neville, tandis que James et Drago ignoraient royalement les matamores. Ce qui ne fit que les énerver davantage, les simples provocations se transformèrent rapidement en insultes, et après un certain temps, et voyant que l'aubergiste ne comptait pas intervenir, James et Drago échangèrent un regard décidé, et le blond fit élégamment signe à son ami de s'en occuper.

James soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et se leva doucement, devenant ainsi la cible principale des trois adolescents. Au fil des insultes, son visage froid se fit de plus en plus carnassier, et il finit par demander à ses amis :

« Je les tue ou pas ? »

Bien entendu, les trois imbéciles se moquèrent de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que le châtain assène à chacun une gifle retentissante qu'ils ne virent jamais venir, en sifflant :

« Je parle à mes amis, silence ! »

Hermione et Neville se cachèrent le visage dans leurs mains soit pour déplorer la situation, soir pour en rire, et le Guérisseur dit :

« Ne me donne pas trop de travail James s'il te plaît. »

Le sourire de la Lame se fit plus que mauvais :

« Si je les tue, tu n'en auras pas du tout ! »

Evidement Hermione le foudroya du regard, tout en sachant parfaitement que le garçon ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça, mais elle tint son rôle de voix de la raison :

« Si on tuait tous les imbéciles, on ne serait pas nombreux sur terre James, alors non ! Ne les tue pas ! »

Le châtain grogna d'un air faussement dépité, et se reconcentra totalement sur ses adversaires, qui n'étaient toujours pas revenues de la gifle. L'un d'eux, plus rapide que les autres se mit à persifler sur le fait qu'il allait faire découvrir à Hermione ce qu'était un « véritable mec » ! Fâchant définitivement le garçon.

James bougea, très doucement, selon ses amis, mais très vite pour les trois crétins. Résolu à leur donner une bonne leçon d'humilité, il se contenta de frappes plus humiliantes que dangereuses dans un premier temps. Les joues et les fesses des trois adolescents firent donc connaissance avec la main et le plat d'une des épées du châtain.

Quand leurs joues furent bien rouges, le jeune garçon se lassa, et frappa plus fort, les deux premiers finirent rapidement assommés, et le dernier se retrouva avec la lame du garçon sur son intimité, ce qui le figea :

« Je devrais peut-être faire de toi autre chose qu'un « véritable mec » comme tu dis, je suis certain que « mademoiselle » t'irais très bien ! Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Le garçon secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Non, tu es sur ? Alors je suppose que je pourrais me contenter de te voir présenter tes plus plates excuses à ma charmante amie ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et James lui fit signe de parler, il s'excusa donc, d'un air tout sauf sincère, avec un éclair de haine dans les yeux et des larmes de colère. Il venait de se faire humilier par un gamin, lui et ses deux amis, et ça le rendait furieux, le fait qu'ils soient venus les provoquer n'entrait pas en ligne de compte pour lui. Sa stupide fierté de jeune mâle avait été durement blessée et il n'avait plus que de la haine pour le garçon.

Faussement satisfait, James lui dit d'emporter ses acolytes hors de l'endroit, et souligna la chose d'un nouveau coup du plat de son épée sur l'arrière train de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier sursauta de douleur et de surprise avant de hurler de rage sous les rires des clients qui n'avaient pas manqué un instant de la scène.

Perdant toute retenue, il sortit un coutelas de sa ceinture et se jeta sur le garçon qui était maintenant de dos ayant décidé de l'ignoré royalement, pour le frapper. Tout du moins tel était l'intention de l'adolescent, mais un sifflement strident suivit d'une forte douleur à l'épaule brisa son élan meurtrier.

Il regarda son épaule et y découvrit une dague de lancée solidement plantée dans sa chair. Il sentit presque aussitôt une lame froide contre sa gorge et une voix chargée de haine et de mépris retentir à ses oreilles :

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer ? Tu nous as provoqué, tu as tenté d'attaquer de dos, un membre de ma Main, alors que nous sommes là pour vous débarrasser du troll, alors dis-moi espèce de crétin, pourquoi te laisserais-je en vie ? »

Le silence de la salle, qui avait d'abord été attentif lors du combat de James, devint subitement très lourd. Le garçon blond était une Ombre, c'était clairement visible maintenant que son aura de meurtre était déployée autour de lui, et les villageois savaient qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait l'empêcher de mettre sa menace à exécution. D'autant qu'il en avait parfaitement le droit, l'adolescent s'était comporté comme un parfait crétin, il aurait mieux fait d'accepter sa défaite et de partir lécher ses blessures d'orgueil dans un coin, mais non, il avait menacé la vie d'un membre d'une Main, en cela les autres avaient parfaitement le droit de réclamer sa tête.

« Dray !»

Le regard gris de l'ombre croisa les yeux noisette de son meilleur ami, et le blond grimaça :

« Tu es sur ? Ca ne prendras pas longtemps tu sais ? »

James retint sourire, il savait que Drago avait déjà renoncé, et ne faisait ça que pour torturer l'adolescent, qui d'ailleurs le méritait amplement. Même s'il n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance de le toucher, il l'avait tout de même attaqué dans le dos !

« Je n'en doute pas mon frère, mais ça va faire des saletés, fait ça dehors plutôt ! »

Le blond sourit joyeusement, se moquant clairement de l'adolescent qui ne pouvait le voir, aussi n'avait-il pas à se priver.

L'adolescent, ne comprenant pas qu'on se moquait de lui, crut sa dernière heure arrivé et s'oublia dans son pantalon, sous les rires des clients, et l'air méprisant des membres de la main.

Drago haussa les épaules, et retira brutalement sa dague de jet de l'épaule de l'imbécile, le faisant crier de douleur. Neville grogna, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester sans rien faire. Il se leva à son tour, et posa ses mains sur la blessure, accélérant la cicatrisation dans un halo de lumière verte, avant de gifler durement l'adolescent en sifflant :

« Dégage avec tes deux crétins, et fait en sorte qu'on ne te croise plus ! »

L'adolescent fila sans demander son reste, emmenant avec lui ses deux acolytes qui avaient à peine repris conscience. Dès que la porte fut refermée, les autres clients retournèrent à leurs conversations comme si rien ne s'était passé.

L'aubergiste, par contre, rejoignit leur table, et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, mais James le coupa :

« Je sais pourquoi vous avez laissé faire. Il fallait que les gens comprennent que nous ne sommes pas des enfants. Je comprends ça, mais la prochaine fois que ce crétin s'en prend à l'un de nous, je le tuerais, c'est clair ? »

Le gros homme sourit, satisfait de voir que l'académie n'avait pas envoyé des incompétents ou des gamins pleins de rêves de gloire ou d'honneur. Ces enfants étaient des combattants, ils ne tuaient pas par plaisir, mais n'hésiteraient pas à le faire si nécessaire. Il s'excusa tout de même, et repartit derrière son comptoir.

Ils finirent leur repas normalement, sans rien changer à l'attitude qu'ils avaient eus avant l'esclandre, du moins pour des gens extérieurs, mais les membres de la Main voyaient que Drago était encore troublé, il s'était révélé très protecteur avec leur leader, et ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui de façon aussi lâche. Pour les combats « honorables » il s'était fait une raison, James était comme lui, un combattant, mais les manœuvres sournoises contre son meilleur ami le faisaient entrer dans une rage sans nom.

Leur repas terminé, ils montèrent dans leurs chambres, suivant la même disposition qu'à l'académie, Hermione seule, Neville et Ron ensemble, et James et Drago aussi.

Après une rapide toilette, James rejoignit le grand lit qu'il partageait avec le blond, et se blottis contre lui, le sentant se détendre doucement en sa présence. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas des imbéciles, et ils avaient vite compris que ce qui les liait était différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour les autres.

James était de nature très honnête, plus que Drago, et en tant que tel, il avait mis les pieds dans le plat après plusieurs mois de cohabitation, le blond, poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, avait fini par admettre que lui aussi éprouvait pour son ami des choses plus profondes et intimes que de la simple amitié.

S'estimant trop jeunes, ils n'étaient pas allé plus loin que cette conversation, qui s'était terminer par une promesse tacite que quand l'âge viendraient, ils seraient le premier de l'autre, et sans doute le dernier également. Après tout, il était plus que courant que les membres d'une main finissent en couple, et les amours homosexuels n'étaient pas vu différemment des autres, ils n'auraient donc jamais à se cacher.

Mais ce soir, c'était un peu différent, James savait que si Drago était dans cet état s'était parce qu'il craignait pour lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir une intense satisfaction. Il n'avait jamais eu personne pour veiller sur lui, et maintenant il avait ses amis, Charlie, et surtout Drago, et il adorait savoir que le blond ferait tout pour prendre soin de lui et le protéger.

Sa tête posée sur le torse du blond, il murmura :

« Calme toi Dray, c'est finis ! Je vais bien et les autres aussi. »

Drago le serra plus fort contre lui, avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux châtain et de s'enivrer de son odeur :

« Je sais Jimmy, mais je suis outré que ce cloporte ait tenté de poser la main sur toi. Il n'est même pas digne d'embrasser le sol que tu foule ! »

James rit doucement, Drago avait une haute opinion de lui-même, et une toute aussi haute de son ami, pour lui James n'était pas loin d'être parfait. Doublement bénis, travailleur, intelligent, mignon, gentil, serviable avec ses amis, dur avec ses ennemis, sans compter son aura d'autorité qui l'avait inconsciemment mis à la tête de leur Main. Drago aimait et admirait James comme il n'avait jamais aimé et admiré personne.

Doucement, le blond embrassa le front de son ami avant de murmurer :

« Dormons, demain nous allons à la chasse au troll. »

James fit la moue :

« Et mon histoire ? »

Le blond rit, oubliant totalement l'incident du dîner, il adorait quand James faisait l'enfant, même en sachant que cela cachait un besoin véritable du châtain, ils faisaient tous les deux semblant de croire que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

« Bien sûr, comment ai-je put oublier l'histoire du bébé ? »

Evidemment, James le chatouilla pour le punir, mais cessa rapidement pour permettre au blond d'attraper leur recueil de contes, il s'endormit en souriant bercé par la voix du blond et le rythme apaisant de son cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils se tenaient tous les 5 près du dernier endroit où le troll avait été vu. Les trolls n'étant pas réputés pour leur discrétion, ou leurs capacités à se fondre dans la nature, ils n'eurent aucun mal à remonter sa piste jusqu'aux contreforts de la montagne.

A partir de là, la piste devenait plus difficile à suivre, car si le troll fonçait tout droit en forêt, brisant les arbres comme des brindilles, sur ce terrain nu et rocailleux, il ne laissait pas de trace très visibles. Les enfants avaient espérés pouvoir compter sur la neige, mais elle était tombée en abondance pendant la nuit, dissimulant les traces éventuelles.

Les 5 se déployèrent donc pour tenter de trouver de nouvelles traces, tout en activant le lien mental qui pouvait leur permettre de parler sur de grandes distances, ainsi, au moindre problème pour l'un d'eux, les autres sauraient où le trouver.

Mais ils ne trouvèrent ni trace, ni troll.

Ils passèrent la matinée à chercher, sans résultat, et se rejoignirent à la lisière de la forêt pour déjeuner. Mastiquant avec application sa nourriture, habitude solidement ancrée en lui qui n'avait pas toujours eu suffisamment à manger, James écoutait ses amis débattre de la suite à donner à leur mission.

Soit ils rentraient à l'auberge, attendant que le troll se manifeste une nouvelle fois, soit ils continuaient à chercher plus haut dans la montagne, sans garantie de trouver quoique ce soit, et peut-être laisser le village dépourvu de protection s'ils rataient le troll.

Ayant fini son repas, James trancha :

« Hermione, Neville et Ron, vous rentrez au village, au cas où. Dray et moi on va continuer. »

Les trois désigner pour garder le village grimacèrent, ils n'aimaient pas l'idée de laisser leurs amis dans une situation potentiellement dangereuse. Mais ils savaient que James avait raison, c'était le meilleur moyen d'avancer dans leur mission, Drago et James étaient tout à fait capable d'échapper au troll, Drago avec ses capacités d'Ombre, et James grâce à sa magie. De leur côté, eux pourraient couvrir une grande surface pour protéger le village, et à eux trois pourraient au moins repousser le troll.

La Main se sépara, et les deux garçons reprirent l'ascension pour trouver la piste ou la tanière de la créature.

Ils n'y parvinrent pas avant la toute fin de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient assez hauts dans la montagne, le soleil couchant donnait une teinte rosé à la neige produisant un spectacle de toute beauté, spectacle qui fut quelque peu gâché par l'apparition d'une immonde créature d'environ trois mètres et armée d'un marteau de guerre.

Le troll, voyant ces deux petites silhouettes, se jugea très chanceux, il n'aurait pas allé loin pour trouver son repas ! Malheureusement pour lui, tout n'alla pas selon ses vœux.

James et Drago avaient tout de suite dégainé en voyant la bête apparaître, mais ils restèrent figés, hésitants sur la conduite à tenir. James pouvait à se rendre invisible avec Drago pour rentrer au village, en sécurité, mais il se sentait confiant, trop peut-être. Il était une Lame et Drago une Ombre, ce n'était pas cette stupide chose puante qui allait les mettre en déroute !

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami, qui ne put que hocher la tête devant le feu qui avait pris naissance dans les prunelles noisette de son meilleur ami.

« Distrait-le un peu. »

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et disparu pour réapparaitre derrière la créature, usant de la technique du pas des Ombres, ou pas fantôme, qui permettait aux Ombres de voyager d'une ombre à l'autre, en l'occurrence celle du troll.

Ses lames ricochèrent sur le cuir dur du monstre, mais cela attira au moins son attention. Le troll se tourna donc vers lui et leva son marteau. Le blond se fit la réflexion que l'arme était de bien trop bonne qualité pour une telle créature, et il se demanda où le troll avait pu la trouver.

Il n'attendit évidemment pas que l'arme s'abatte sur lui, et glissa hors de portée du monstre, il sentit le sol vibrer sous l'impact, et profita de la position de son adversaire pour porter un nouveau coup, au visage cette fois.

Le cuir s'entailla plus facilement et le monstre rugit de douleur sous l'estafilade qui lui barra soudainement la tête, avant de se reculer brusquement. Le blond se maudit, il aurait dû en profiter pour l'aveugler !

Alors qu'il allait attaquer de nouveau, il entendit le message mental de James qui lui disait de revenir vers lui. Il s'exécuta, curieux de voir ce que son ami comptait faire.

Le troll, surpris de voir disparaitre son adversaire, regarda stupidement à droite et à gauche, avant de se prendre une boule de neige sur le crâne, cadeau du blond, pour qu'il retrouve enfin celui qui l'avait blessé. Hurlant de rage, le troll chargea les deux garçons. Drago jeta un coup d'œil incertain à son ami, et se sentit curieusement rassuré devant son demi-sourire satisfait.

Le troll était à moins de deux mètres, quand Drago vit les pointes des épées courtes de son ami se mettre à briller, juste avant que James se mette à bouger, laissant dans l'air des traînées de lumière persistantes, qui dessinèrent deux runes que le blond reconnu comme des runes d'air.

Le diagramme à peine terminé, Drago entendit le souffle puissant du vent retentir, et vit deux grandes entailles apparaitre sur le ventre du monstre.

Le troll ne comprenant pas comment ces deux petites choses pouvaient lui faire aussi mal préféra fuir en hurlant sa douleur.

Les deux garçons hésitèrent à le poursuivre, mais James dut renoncer, son petit tour lui avait pris plus d'énergie qu'il ne pensait, et il eut le plus grand mal à ne pas s'effondrer dans la neige.

Drago fut tout de suite à ses côtés, et passa son bras autour du corps fin de son ami pour le soutenir :

« Joli, Jimmy. Technique de Lame ? »

Le châtain sourit :

« Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi fatiguant. »

Drago se retint de peu de lui mettre une tape sur le crâne, ce crétin venait d'essayer ça pour la première fois dans un combat réel ?

« Imbécile ! »

James eut au moins la décence de paraître penaud en répondant :

« Désolé. »

Le blond grogna, et contacta les autres membres de la main pour qu'ils se rapprochent d'eux, mais, les trois autres avaient eux aussi leur petits problèmes. En l'occurrence un autre troll, ce qui n'avait décidément rien de normal. Comme l'avait dit Hermione, les trolls étaient des individus solitaires sauf pendant la période des amours, qui ne commençait qu'en mars, alors qu'ils étaient en janvier.

Quoiqu'il en soit, leurs frères et leur sœur étaient en danger, à presque une demi-journée de marche… Et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de les rejoindre tous les deux rapidement. Avec le pas de l'Ombre, Drago pouvait aller très vite, et être au village en quelques minutes, mais James ne pouvait pas en faire autant. Et le blond refusait de le laisser ici, à portée de l'autre Troll, alors qu'il était mort de fatigue.

James vis la panique et l'incertitude se battre chez son meilleur ami, doucement, il l'embrassa sur la joue en disant :

« Prends-moi sur ton dos, et voyage dans les ombres. »

Drago soupira, oui, c'était la meilleure solution ! Il irait beaucoup moins vite que s'il avait été seul, mais ils atteindraient le village assez rapidement pour intervenir dans le combat.

Le blond remercia Kalia d'avoir fait de son ami un poids plume, certes une année de repas décent et d'exercices physiques avaient totalement transformé le petit garçon rachitique en un pré-adolescent musclé, mais James serait toujours petit et fin ! Drago, sans être une armoire à glace, était plus grand et plus large, le plus fort de leur main était Ron, suivit par Neville qui était plus petit que Drago. James était physiquement le mois fort, mais ses deux dons compensaient largement cela.

Le châtain monta donc sur le dos de son meilleur ami, et ce dernier marcha dans les ombres. James frissonna tout le long du voyage, c'était comme s'il était nu et qu'un filet d'eau glacée lui coulait dans le cou. Et encore, ces frissons n'étaient rien comparés à la pénombre qui régnait dans cet autre monde, une sorte de vague lumière ambrée éclairait à minima ce qui l'entourait, une lumière tout juste suffisante pour qu'il distingue des mouvements mais pas les créatures qui les provoquaient!

James se demanda comment son ami pouvait plonger sans frémir dans ce monde de cauchemars ? Il ne l'en admira que davantage pour cela.

La Lame ressortit du monde des ombres avec un soulagement plus qu'évident, et cela à quelques mètres de la limite du village.

Bizarrement, le petit voyage dans cet autre monde, avait totalement restauré les réserves de James, qui se promit de recherche des informations sur ce fait. Drago eut tout juste le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant de voir passer Neville suivit de près par un troll en colère. Troll lui-même suivit par Ron et Hermione.

Suivant les indications mentales de ses amis, le Guérisseur ramena la créature vers le groupe, et enfin ils purent se battre comme une Main, tous ensembles !

Hermione, grâce à sa télékinésie stoppait le marteau de la créature s'il s'approchait trop d'un de ses amis. Neville quoi que parfaitement à même de se battre, restait à l'écart, car son premier devoir était de soigner les autres après, et être lui-même blessé l'en aurait empêché.

Les trois autres garçons faisaient évidement face au troll et tentaient d'entailler son cuir, mais même la force de Ron ne suffisait pas, aussi après de longues minutes de combat, Drago qui avait pour le moment mis son véto, laissait James user de ses pouvoirs de Lame.

Les deux combattants ne virent la chose que du coin de l'œil, occupés qu'ils étaient à esquiver les coups de la créature, mais Neville et Hermione purent profiter du spectacle. Les pointes des épées de James se mirent à briller, et les deux observateur purent le voir tracer une rune d'eau et une de froid avant de les assemblées en une seule d'un geste presque négligent. La nouvelle rune brilla fortement, et d'un coup, une énorme pointe de glace fonça sur le troll pour l'épingler comme un immonde papillon.

James s'écroula de fatigue, et fut rapidement rejoins par Neville et Drago, tandis que Ron et Hermione s'assuraient que le troll ne représentait plus une menace. Le Guérisseur conclu à une grande fatigue et répéta longuement au blond que c'était sans danger.

Neville, comme souvent les Guérisseurs, était un peu à part, il connaissait les 4 autres mieux que personne, il était celui vers qui les autres se tournaient en cas de problème, surtout un problème concernant l'autre membre de leur paire. Car il était évident au jeune garçon, que Ron et Hermione finiraient en couple, de même que James et Drago, et quand l'un d'eux se posait des questions sur sa future moitié, c'était toujours lui qu'il venait voir.

Neville aimait ce rôle de soutient discret, s'était dans sa nature. Sa nature personnelle et aussi dans celle de Guérisseur, il ne concevait aucune jalousie de devenir celui qui ne serait pas en couple avec l'un des autres membres de la Main. Kalia savait ce qu'elle faisait, et il n'avait aucun sentiment romantique pour les autres, uniquement des liens fraternels, il ne doutait aucunement de rencontrer un jour la fille ou le garçon parfait pour lui.

Toujours est-il qu'il était souvent amusé par la propension de son ami blond à s'inquiéter pour leur leader. Et là, c'était l'un de ces moments, Drago n'entendait pas que James allait « bien », il en semblait simplement incapable, il ne se reprendrait pas avant un bon moment, c'était ainsi, et ils avaient tous appris à composer avec cela. D'ailleurs la même chose se passait dans l'autre sens et également avec Ron et Hermione, donc personne ne s'en offusquait.

Le troll rendit l'âme, cloué au sol par une énorme stalactite, et le Guerrier et la Mentaliste rejoignirent les autres pour s'assurer que le châtain allait bien. Ron traînait derrière lui l'arme du troll, un énorme et magnifique marteau de guerre, de bien trop bonne qualité pour être issu du maigre artisanat de ces créatures stupides. Pourtant l'arme était aux bonnes dimensions, clairement faite pour un troll, la question était donc qui avait pu armer les trolls ?

Car Drago, malgré son inquiétude pour son ami, ne manqua pas la parfaite similitude entre ce marteau et celui de l'autre troll. Et cela était très inquiétant, car cela démontrait la présence d'une intelligence derrière les attaques des trolls.

Hermione prit en charge James, usant de la télékinésie pour le transporter jusqu'à l'auberge, tandis que Neville et Ron trainaient le marteau derrière eux, et que Drago tournait autour du châtain comme une mère-poule autour de son poussin.

James fut mis au lit par le blond et le brun, tandis qu'Hermione expliquait la situation à l'aubergiste, qui restait le personnage le plus important du village. Neville, Ron et Hermione dinèrent dans la salle commune, tandis que Drago restait au chevet de son meilleur ami, grignotant du bout des lèvres, le contenu du plateau qu'on lui avait monté.

La Lame se réveilla une bonne heure après, et manqua d'être étouffer par l'étreinte d'un blond mort d'inquiétude.

« Crétin ! »

James referma ses bras sur le corps du blond et répondit :

« Je te rappelle que tu m'y a autorisé ! »

Drago grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de répondre :

« Je m'en fous, je suis une Ombre, je peux donc être de mauvaise foi ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin, et tu m'as foutu une trouille bleue ! »

Touché par l'inquiétude de son ami, James s'excusa platement. Drago fit l'effort de se contenter de cela, et embrassa la joue du châtain avant de déposer le plateau sur le lit. James ne se fit pas prier et mangea avec appétit, tout en se disant qu'il allait devoir grandement améliorer son endurance pour pouvoir user de ses pouvoirs de Lame.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi fatiguant, peut-être ne faisait-il pas correctement les choses ? Il se promit d'en parler à Dumbledore quand ils seraient de retour à l'académie, le vieux mage aurait certainement des réponses, ou, au moins une théorie.

Les trois autres membres de la Main passèrent le voir avant d'aller se coucher, et tout le monde sombra dans un sommeil plus ou moins paisible, partagé entre la fierté d'avoir quasiment finit leur première mission et la crainte qu'ils avaient pu éprouver pour les autres.

James fut de loin celui qui passa la plus mauvaise nuit, pas tellement à cause des combats, mais plutôt à cause de son passage dans le monde des Ombres. Heureusement, Drago ne le lâcha pas de la nuit, le rassurant à de nombreuses reprises.

Le lendemain, James était loin d'être en pleine forme, mais il s'estimait suffisamment fort pour aller affronter l'autre troll, ils ne pouvaient pas partir du principe que ce dernier était mort de ses blessures ou qu'il renoncerait à s'attaquer au village.

Ils se rendirent tous les 5 là où ils avaient affronté le premier troll la veille, et n'eurent aucun mal à suivre sa piste. Il n'avait pas beaucoup neigé pendant la nuit et les traces de pas et de sang du troll étaient encore aisément visibles.

Ils trouvèrent la créature réfugiée dans une grotte, tentant, sans beaucoup de succès, de soigner les blessures récoltées la veille. Ron était tout prêt à charger, mais James l'arrêta, menant les autres assez loin pour ne pas être entendu par le troll il dit :

« Nous devons essayer de savoir qui les a armé, et pourquoi deux trolls mâles adultes se trouvent sur le même territoire sans se battre ! Hermione, est-ce que tu peux sonder son esprit ? »

La jeune fille grimaça, incertaine, et le châtain précisa :

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes le moindre risque, si tu penses que c'est trop risqué ou douloureux pour toi, dis-le et on en parlera plus ! »

Mais comme les autres, la Mentaliste avait une conscience aigüe de son devoir, et tous se doutaient bien de l'identité de celui qui était derrière cela, le Seigneur Noir ! Mais ils devaient impérativement en être certain, quand ils avaient été reconnus comme une Main active, ils avaient fait serment de combattre Voldemort, comme il se faisait appeler, par tous les moyens à leur dispositions.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air décidé, et étendit sa cape sur la neige pour s'asseoir dessus en tailleur et se concentrer. Les 4 garçons l'entourèrent aussi bien pour assurer sa sécurité, que pour qu'elle sente leur présence pendant son voyage mental.

L'esprit de la jeune fille quitta son corps, et gagna la grotte où reposait le troll blessé. Flottant au-dessus de la créature, elle hésita, mais le soutient sans failles des garçons lui donna le courage d'agir.

Elle s'enfonça donc dans l'esprit primitif et violent du troll.

Les trolls étaient notoirement stupides, primaires serait un mot plus juste, ils ne dépassaient que de peu les simples réactions aux besoins essentiel, manger, se reproduire, survire. Curieusement, même s'ils n'en faisaient pas grand-chose, les trolls semblaient avoir une excellente mémoire visuelle, aussi la jeune fille put-elle retrouver le moment où le troll avait reçu son marteau.

Pour en avoir vu des représentations, elle reconnut l'ancien palais du feu, devenus le palais des ténèbres, ainsi, c'était bien le Seigneur noir qui avait envoyé les trolls ! Pour la première fois, elle vit son ennemi, et en fut surpris, inconsciemment elle s'était attendue à une espèce de monstre hideux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du tout, le Seigneur noir était un bel homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes, il aurait certainement été attirant s'il n'y avait pas eu cette aura maligne autour de lui, même le troll l'avait senti et en avait pris peur.

La créature par les yeux de laquelle elle voyait la scène, s'intéressa brièvement à ce qui l'entourait et la jeune fille put voir des dizaines de trolls, tous armés du même marteau, tous effrayés par l'aura de Voldemort. Le seigneur noir, par image mentale simple, expliqua aux trolls ce qui l'attendait d'eux, avant de les faire disparaître d'un mouvement de main.

Hermione en resta ébahit, la téléportation était une technique réservés aux plus puissants des mages, et même ceux-là évitaient de l'utiliser tant cela prenait d'énergie. Et pourtant, Voldemort venait d'expédier, à différents endroits des trois royaumes, des dizaines de trolls d'un simple geste de la main ! S'il était capable de cela, le seigneur noir était bien plus puissant et dangereux qu'elle l'avait toujours crus.

Satisfaite malgré tout de son enquête, elle regagna son corps, attendant avec appréhension l'énorme migraine qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Sonder un esprit humain était assez aisé, et sans grand danger, puisque les systèmes mentaux étaient les mêmes que les siens. Mais sonder l'esprit de créatures non-humaines, dont les schémas de pensées étaient totalement différents, la lassait toujours au bord de la nausée, le crâne prêt à éclater.

Son esprit repris sa place et elle s'effondra en gémissant de douleur.

Neville bondit sur son amie pour l'aider de son mieux, mais en l'occurrence dans le cas de migraines magiques, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Cela tenait en deux possibilités, rien ! Ou endormir le malade jusqu'au lendemain. Le Guérisseurs choisit la seconde solution, et fit ingérer à la jeune fille une bonne dose d'amortensia. Hermione murmura un remerciement quand elle se sentit sombrer dans un sommeil sans douleur.

Les 4 garçons s'entreregardèrent posant silencieusement la même question « que faisons-nous ? ». Ron était prêt à foncer, ne serais-ce que pour « venger » la douleur d'Hermione. Neville était partisan de la retraite, justement à cause d'Hermione. Drago lui était plutôt pour le combat, pour la jeune fille, mais aussi pour terminer leur mission et rentrer à l'académie. James lui, essayait de réfléchir posément, sans prendre en compte son affection pour sa meilleure amie, il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments affecter son jugement, il devait envisager les deux solutions avec honnêteté.

S'ils restaient, que se passerait-il ? Ils tueraient le troll ! Dans le meilleur des cas, lui finirait fatigué par l'utilisation de la magie des Lames, et devrait aussi être transporté par ses amis. C'était certes un problème, mais pas insurmontable. Evidemment, c'était le dans le meilleur des cas, dans d'autres scénarii ses amis pouvaient également être blessés, et là le retour serait beaucoup plus compliqué ! Mais, à moins d'une grosse erreur, toujours possible malgré tout, ils étaient tous les trois assez adroits pour réussir à éviter les attaques du troll.

Les conséquences éventuelles, s'ils partaient sans tuer le monstre, étaient très variées, allant du fait que la créature succomberait à ses blessures, jusqu'au fait qu'elle reprenne ses attaques sur le village, en passant par une maladie qui le rendrait fou de rage et donc encore plus dangereux, ou encore qu'il se cache hors de leur portée. Ils avaient là une occasion de finir la mission, et il ne voulait pas la laisser passer.

« On reste et on l'achève ! Neville, tu gardes Hermione. »

Le Guérisseur hocha la tête à contrecœur, il n'était pas d'accord, mais il obéirait, pas parce qu'ils étaient des soldats en culottes courtes, mais bien parce qu'il avait confiance en James et respectait son avis. En une année, il l'avait vu passer d'un petit garçon craintif, à un pré-adolescent sûr de lui et de son pouvoir, d'un garçon quasiment analphabète, à un jeune homme capable de déchiffrer la langue ancienne avec une facilité déconcertante, alors pour la force de caractère de James, Neville le suivrait toujours.

Le brun resta donc aux cotés de la jeune fille, tandis que les trois autres se dirigeaient vers la grotte du troll.

Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres de la grotte, Drago partit jeter un coup d'œil discret sous le regard inquiet et admiratif de ses amis, car le petit blond parvenait à marcher sans produire le grincement caractéristique de la neige foulée, James se promit de lui demander comment il faisait ca d'ailleurs.

Le troll n'avait toujours pas bougé, et après un bref échange mental, Drago lança plusieurs fumigènes dans la grotte pour faire sortir le monstre. Hurlant de rage qu'on vienne envahir sa tanière, la créature sortie en brandissant son marteau de guerre, et faillit bien charger les trois garçons. Mais sa mésaventure de la veille le rendait méfiant, et il hésita.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du rouquin, qui chargea épée au clair, déclenchant un grognement de James et un commentaire insultant de Drago. Cependant aucun d'eux ne comptait laisser leur fougueux ami en tête à tête avec la créature, et ils le rejoignirent.

Le troll était affaiblit, les blessures au ventre que James lui avait infligées la veille n'étaient évidemment pas refermées et l'handicapait sérieusement. Le monstre gardait d'ailleurs un bras contre son ventre pour se protéger de ce qu'il savait être un point faible dans son armure naturelle. James n'hésita pas longtemps, il voulait en finir rapidement, et était tout prêt à lancer une attaque de Lame. Mais le troll ne l'avait visiblement pas oublié, et se concentrait principalement sur lui, l'empêchant de se concentrer suffisamment pour rassembler la magie nécessaire.

Ron et Drago le comprirent rapidement, et se mirent à prendre plus de risques pour attirer l'attention de la créature, trop de risques ! James vit avec effroi le rouquin être durement percuté par un retour négligent de marteau et voler très haut et très loin.

Le châtain sentit quelque chose se briser dans son esprit à la vue de son frère blessé, sans qu'il comprenne comment, sans concentrer sa magie sur ses épées, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il matérialisa une pluie de pointes glacées qui transpercèrent le monstre de toute part.

Le troll chuta lourdement dans la neige, la souillant de son sang jaunâtre, sentant ses forces l'abandonner, James eut juste le temps d'envoyer un court message mental au blond.

« _Le pas des ombres_ »

Drago comprit, la veille quand il avait mené son meilleur ami dans le monde des Ombres alors qu'il était épuisé, il en était ressortit en pleine forme, et c'était ce que James voulait aujourd'hui, car il était le seul à pouvoir ramener leurs amis jusqu'au village sans trop de difficultés.

Le blond ignorait comment ou pourquoi le passage dans le monde des Ombres ressourçait James, mais c'était un fait, et ils en avaient impérativement besoin.

Il prit délicatement le châtain dans ses bras, soufflant sous l'effort, la veille il l'avait pris sur son dos, mais là il ne pouvait pas, et devait le porter comme une demoiselle, il pouffa nerveusement, James risquait de ne pas apprécier quand il se réveillerait.

Le châtain solidement plaqué contre son torse, il se transposa dans le monde des Ombres, le temps de rejoindre la maigre ombre que produisait le corps de Ron. Cela fut suffisant pour que James se réveille, et d'un court échange mental, les deux garçons se promirent d'interroger Dumbledore sur cet étrange lien entre la magie du châtain et le monde des Ombres.

James n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme, mais cela serait au moins suffisant pour qu'il ramène Ron jusqu'à Neville. La Lame figea le corps du rouquin, pour ne pas le blesser davantage en le déplaçant, et le souleva grâce à la magie avant de rejoindre le Guérisseur.

Neville, qui avait suivi le combat, savait que Ron était blessé, et était déjà prêt à le prendre en charge. Heureusement, le coup avait été amorti par les vêtements enchantés du Guerrier, lui évitant d'être totalement réduit en bouillie. Le Guérisseur diagnostiqua plusieurs côtes cassées et une épaule en miettes, il répara les côtes à minima, sachant qu'en faire davantage l'épuiserait trop pour qu'il puisse rentrer au village. Tandis que Drago emmenait de nouveau James faire un tour dans le monde des Ombres pour restaurer totalement son énergie.

La Lame put donc prendre en charge ses deux amis, et ce fut ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent au village.

RAR :

Yami ni hikari : Merci ma belle (comme toujours aussi lol)

Soulshells : Merci, concernant le fameux noble tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre, pour les romances tu as du le voir dans ce nouveau chapitre.

Briottet : Merci, et j'ai évidemment fait exprès pour ses yeux, Lilly est censé avoir caché son apparence, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il est châtain, et pas brun comme il l'est normalement. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Brigitte26 : Merci m'dame, j'espère que la suite ne t'as pas déçu.

L'Ombre : Wouaw ! CA c'est de la review ! Alors je vais prendre ça dans l'ordre.

Déjà c'est quoi un Krisus ?

Sinon pour les compliments vas-y continue ronronronronron.

Plus sérieusement, j'ai voulu essayé de transposer (de manière très libre) l'histoire de HP dans un univers de fantasy. J'aurais pu effectivement rajouter des elfes et tout, mais bon, je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité.

Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le travers du Gary sue, n'hésite pas à me rappeler à l'ordre si jamais je tends trop vers ça.

Concernant Drago, je ne suis physiquement pas capable de faire autre chose que les mettre ensemble, c'est automatique dans mon esprit pervers lol.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette review très détaillée, n'hésite surtout pas à me dire si quelque chose te dérange dans la suite. Merci encore.


	4. Chapter 4

P'tit blabla de moua : Bon, partant du principe que j'ai eu plus de review pour le chapitre 3 tout seul que pour toute la fic, j'imagine que je vais me laisser tenter à continuer l'aventure. Mais je me permets de rappeler aux lecteurs qui ne prennent pas 2 secondes pour laisser une petit review que ces petits messages sont la seule chose qui encourage les auteurs à continuer.

En tout cas merci de cette soudaine mobilisation, qui m'a rassuré concernant l'intérêt qu'on portait à ma petite dernière.

Comme je l'ai vu dans plusieurs review, je me permets de faire remarquer qu'outre le fait que « Main » soit le même mot que dans Game of Thrones (et que j'adore les bouquins et la série) ca ne viens absolument pas de ça. Dans mon esprit il s'agissait juste de trouver un terme approprié pour désigner des groupes de 5 personnes, le rapport avec une main n'échapperas sans doute pas à grand monde (et si c'est le cas, je vous conseille d'aller voir un gentil monsieur en blouse blanche hein lol)

Bizz

AD

* * *

Ils restèrent trois nuits de plus au village, Neville soignait Ron petit à petit, non seulement pour économiser ses forces, mais aussi et surtout pour éviter au rouquin les effets indésirables des soins magiques trop rapides. Hermione se réveilla en pleine forme le lendemain de l'affrontement, et raconta aux autres ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit du troll, ce qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde les membres de la Main.

Ils furent bien évidement fêtés par les villageois, ravis de savoir que la menace avait été éradiquée, et même les trois adolescents qui les avaient agressés le soir de leur arrivé vinrent les féliciter, du bout des lèvres, mais tout de même. James appris, après coup, que les trois garçons s'étaient pris une sévère dérouillé de leurs parents pour avoir provoqué ainsi une Main.

La fête se tint à l'auberge, et les jeunes gens furent quelque peu obligés de ne pas boire que de l'eau. Heureusement James, Neville et Hermione étaient des jeunes gens raisonnables. James n'avala qu'une chope largement coupée d'eau, il avait suffisamment vu ce que l'alcool à outrance donnait quand il était encore chez les Dursley, les gens devenaient violents, ou simplement ridicules. Deux choses qu'il n'avait aucune envie de connaître ! Neville lui, parvint à faire durer une choppe toute la soirée, de même qu'Hermione qui se compta d'une petite coupe d'un vin léger. Mais Ron et Drago se retrouvèrent à se provoquer pour savoir qui des deux tenait le mieux l'alcool, James et Hermione, après avoir tenté de les en empêcher, conclurent de les laisser faire, et surtout de les laisser assumer leur état le lendemain matin.

Avec un sourire qui aurait normalement du inquiéter le blond et le rouquin, ils les regardèrent donc avaler chope sur chope, attendant avec une impatience sadique de voir leurs têtes le lendemain.

Le combat n'eut pas vraiment de vainqueur, les deux garçons s'effondrèrent d'un même mouvement sur la table sous les rires des spectateurs. James prit Drago en charge et le monta dans leur chambre, tandis qu'Hermione faisait de même avec Ron, la différence étant que la jeune fille pestait à mi-voix, en faisant la morale au rouquin et en promettant de se réjouir le lendemain.

Souriant du comportement de sa meilleure amie, James pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le blond et le déposa sur le lit avant de le déshabiller. Incapable de résister il caressa doucement le front de Drago avant d'y déposer un léger baiser en disant :

« Bonne nuit, ivrogne ! »

Le blond répondit d'une voix pâteuse :

« 'nuit mon Jimmy. »

Le châtain sourit, c'était la première fois que Drago le définissait comme étant sien, et cela lui plaisait.

La nuit ne fut pas reposante pour les deux buveurs, et leurs compagnons de chambre, ils rendirent plusieurs fois le contenu de leur estomac, sous les remarques tout sauf encourageantes de leur camarades.

Le lendemain matin, James, Neville et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune pour le petit déjeuner, aucun d'eux n'ayant fait d'excès la veille, ils étaient assez en forme. Hermione plus que les deux garçons, qui avaient tout de même du soutenir un minimum les deux buveurs lors de leurs voyages pour soulager leurs estomacs.

La jeune fille, malgré l'avis de James et Neville monta réveiller Ron et Drago avec fracas, leur faisant durement regretté leurs écarts de la veille. Sous les injonctions impérieuses de la Mentaliste, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se préparer à partir.

Neville fut le plus compatissant, James lui préféra se réfugier dans une froideur désapprobatrice, qui laissa le Guerrier et l'Ombre assez honteux.

Ils prirent la route de la capitale, ramenant avec eux l'un des marteaux de guerre des trolls, à l'origine Ron voulait en faire leur premier trophée. Mais James avait une autre idée en tête, quelque chose le dérangeait concernant ces armes, et Hermione était d'accord avec lui, pour d'autres raisons. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin d'armer ses trolls, ils se débrouillaient très bien tout seuls pour trouver une arme susceptible de leur convenir. James lui sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique et de mauvais dans les marteaux, il voulait le soumettre à l'examen de Dumbledore, et avait enjoins l'aubergiste de cacher l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils en sachent plus.

Bien évidemment, Hermione parla tout le long du chemin d'une vois particulièrement forte et aigüe qui fit d'autant plus regretter à Ron et Drago leur stupide concours de boisson. Le rouquin tenta rapidement de la faire taire, mais renonça quand la Mentaliste lui répondit :

« Choisis Ronald, soit je parle, soit je préviens ta mère dès notre retour ! »

Le rouquin préféra intelligemment profiter de la « douce » voix de la jeune fille, sa mère lui faisant bien plus peur qu'un troupeau de troll en furie. Le blond le rejoignit sur ce point, Molly n'était peut-être pas sa mère, mais elle l'avait quasiment adopté, comme tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas de parents, bien que dans le cas du blond ce soit particulier.

Si le roi avait été le seul référent du jeune blond, il n'aurait pas craint grand-chose, Sirius était connu pour être un grand gamin irresponsable pour tout ce qui ne touchait pas à la sécurité de son royaume, sans doute qu'il se serait contenter de se moquer de son état, avant de tenter, très hypocritement, de lui faire la morale.

Drago se demanda ce que sa véritable mère en aurait pensé, il avait si peu de souvenir précis d'elle. Rien de bon certainement, Sirius lors des rares fois où ils avaient parlé de Narcissa, la lui avait dépeint comme une grande dame très à cheval sur la bienséance, mais animé d'un feu intérieur qu'elle ne laissait voir qu'à de très rares personnes. Le blond sentit la main de son meilleur ami serrer délicatement son poignet, avant de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, mais tous les autres faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu les larmes de l'Ombre, et Drago les remercia intérieurement. Il n'y avait qu'avec James qu'il osait montrer ses sentiments, et même si ce dernier ignorait encore son histoire, il avait bien compris que son ami pensait à ses parents.

Drago lui adressa un sourire de remerciement pour être à ses côtés, avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et d'effacer les traces de larmes sur son visage, tout en se jurant une nouvelle fois qu'il tuerait son père pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis les trois autres se mirent à parler en même temps, tentant, sans succès, de faire comme si de rien n'était. James et Drago échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se mettre à rire, et le blond lança clairement son remerciement dans le lien mental. Il reçut de tous une promesse de soutien et d'affection et se sentit rasséréné.

* * *

Ils passèrent les portes d'Aerian peu avant qu'elles ne soient fermées pour la nuit, et gagnèrent tranquillement le palais. En tant que Main revenant d'une mission, ils furent conduit jusqu'à la salle de réunion où les directeurs, et quelque fois le roi lui-même, recevaient les rapports de mission.

James, sur les conseils de Drago et Hermione, avait demandé à ce que le roi soit présent, car tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au Seigneur noir le concernait. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Sirius était déjà présent, il veillait, de loin, sur son petit cousin et attendait avec impatience le récit de ses exploits.

Etaient présents, le roi, Dumbledore, Rogue, qui était professeur pour les Ombres et les Guérisseurs, Arthur Weasley, en tant que capitaine de la garde palatiale, Charlie, qui veillait toujours sur James, Mme Pince, professeur des Mentalistes, et Hagrid, professeur des Guerriers.

Les jeunes gens s'inclinèrent avec un bel ensemble devant les adultes, et s'assirent autour de la table. James raconta tout ce qui c'était passé depuis leur arrivé au village, y compris la rixe avec les adolescents, mais omis le concours de boissons.

Hermione prit la suite, racontant la partie dont James n'avait pas été témoin, quand le second troll avait attaqué le village, puis le châtain conclu en disant :

« Hermione à réussit à plonger dans l'esprit du troll, et c'est Voldemort qui les as envoyé, ceux-là et beaucoup d'autres. Tous armés des même marteaux, nous en avons caché un à l'extérieur de la cité, je souhaiterais que le professeur Dumbledore y jette un œil, il y a quelque chose d'inquiétant dans ses armes. »

Sirius demanda :

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené ? »

James sourit, il savait que le roi avait déjà compris et que la question n'était destinée qu'à ceux qui ne comprenaient pas, ou ne voulaient pas comprendre, comme Rogue par exemple :

« Ignorant de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai préféré ne pas mettre une arme venant du seigneur noir en présence de votre majesté. »

Le roi hocha la tête en souriant, il aimait bien ce garçon, il était brillant, puissant et tout dévoué à la cause et à son petit cousin.

Les rares personnes qui n'avaient pas envisagés la possibilité que le marteau soit un danger pour le roi, se tortillèrent inconfortablement sur leur sièges, et Dumbledore dit :

« Nous allons y aller immédiatement si tu le permet James. Mesdames, Messieurs, à moins que vous n'ayez des questions pour l'ensemble de la Main, nous allons mettre fin à cette réunion. – Personne ne protesta, et le Mage reprit – Félicitations à tous mes enfants, vous avez très bien agit, et nous sommes fiers de votre travail. »

Les jeunes gens s'inclinèrent en rougissant légèrement, et chaque professeur pris le ou les élèves dont il était responsable pour un débriefing plus détaillé. James en tant que Lame, ne dépendait que Dumbledore, et tandis qu'il rebroussait chemin avec lui, ils parlèrent.

« Alors James, tu as enfin trouvé comment utiliser tes pouvoirs de Lame, je suis fier de toi mon garçon. »

Le châtain rougit, il était toujours très sensibles aux compliments, et à ceux de Dumbledore en particulier, le Mage l'avait sauvé et il voulait qu'il n'ait jamais à le regretter.

« Merci monsieur, oui j'ai enfin compris, d'un coup ! Mais c'est épuisant, bien plus que ce que je pensais. Et il y a plusieurs choses que j'aimerais voir avec vous. »

Le Mage lui fit signe de continuer, et le garçon lui raconta comment le monde des Ombres semblait le régénérer, et aussi ce qu'il avait fait quand Ron avait été blessé, sans runes, sans concentré sa magie, il avait envoyé une volée de pointes de glace sur le troll.

L'air choqué que pris le Mage blanc l'inquiéta, mais Dumbledore le rassura :

« Ce n'est pas grave James, mais j'aimerais que tu n'utilises plus le monde des Ombres pour regagner de l'énergie, tu serais une Ombre, cela pourrait s'expliquer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela peut signifier, mais dans le doute je te prie d'éviter. Concernant ce que tu as fait quand Ronald a été blessé, je pense que ta magie a pris le contrôle de toi de façon instinctive, et que même toi tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu traçais les runes, elle a sans doute agis trop vite pour que tu le réalise. »

Le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête, le simple principe de précaution le poussait à suivre les directives de Dumbledore concernant le monde des Ombres. Mais concernant le reste, il était persuadé que le Mage se trompait, cependant il n'allait pas aller contre l'avis de Dumbledore, cela lui aurait semblé être un sacrilège, si le vieil homme disait que c'était ce qui était arrivé, alors soit, c'était arrivé de cette façon !

Les portes de la cité étaient évidemment fermées à cette heure, mais aucun garde n'aurait eu l'idée d'empêcher le grand Mage blanc d'aller et venir à sa guise. Ils chevauchèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que James désigne l'endroit où ils avaient caché le marteau.

L'arme avait été enfouie sous une congère cela sans magie, le châtain ne souhaitant prendre aucun risque tant son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sauta à terre et creusa la neige avec ses mains, jusqu'à dévoiler entièrement le marteau.

Il observa attentivement le plus grand des Mage blanc plonger dans sa magie et sonder délicatement l'arme. La puissance du vieil homme et sa maîtrise était toujours époustouflantes à ses yeux, Dumbledore vivait la magie, d'aucun auraient dit qu'il était la magie !

Visiblement le professeur s'appliqua grandement à examiner le marteau sous toutes les coutures, puisqu'il resta figé pendant près de 10 minutes, avant de s'ébrouer légèrement et de dire :

« Tu avais raison mon garçon. C'est très subtile, presque indétectable, et je t'avoue que si je n'avais pas eu une aussi grande confiance en toi, je serais passé à côté. – Le châtain rougit sous le compliment – En lui-même le marteau n'est pas dangereux, mais si on en rassemble plusieurs au même endroit, ils déclencheront une gigantesque explosion qui pourrait raser tout Aerian. Tu as eu un instinct très sûr, encore une fois je suis très fier de toi mon garçon. »

Ravi des compliments, et d'avoir eu raison, James remercia le vieil homme, avant de soulever un point qui le laissait perplexe :

« Comment espérait-il que suffisamment de marteaux soient rassemblés ? »

Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment, puis répondit :

« Les jeunes Mains ! – James leva un sourcil incertain – Ce sont les jeunes Mains que nous envoyons pour ce genre de missions « simples » et les jeunes Mains ont l'habitude de ramener des trophées, quoi de mieux que ce superbe exemple d'artisanat ? Rappel de leur victoire héroïque contre un monstrueux troll ! »

Le garçon hocha la tête, Dumbledore avait raison, de ce qu'Hermione avait raconté, les trolls étaient toujours par deux, avec chacun un marteau, ainsi les jeunes gens pouvaient en laisser un au village, et ramener l'autre comme trophée.

« Vous savez combien il faut de marteaux professeur ? »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête :

« Hélas non, mais nous allons avertir les gardes de la cité, et faire envoyer des messages à toutes les Mains qui ont été envoyées contre les trolls. Nous ne pouvons pas faire davantage. »

La Lame approuva, tout en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de Mains à se présenter en même temps à la même porte avec les marteaux. Le marteau fut téléporté au-dessus de l'océan et ils retournèrent en ville. Alors qu'ils passaient de nouveau les portes, James suggéra :

« Peut-être que quelques gardes de la cité pourraient partir au-devant des Mains avant qu'elles ne soient rassemblées devant les portes, pour leur dire d'abandonner les marteaux, au cas où. »

Le Mage sourit et approuva :

« Tu es vraiment un garçon exceptionnel James, c'est une excellente idée. »

Le châtain rougit de nouveau, et ils se séparèrent dans le hall de l'académie, Dumbledore allant donner ses ordres, et James gagnant l'appartement de sa Main.

Il trouva ses amis réunis autour d'une table bien garnie, tous lavés et vêtus de vêtements confortables, il leur sourit, et tout en prenant son bain, leur expliqua par le lien mental ce que Dumbledore avait découvert.

Ron fut déçu de voir leur premier trophée leur échappé, mais félicita James et Hermione d'avoir senti le piège, tout comme Drago et Neville.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, et gagnèrent rapidement leurs lits, ravis de retrouver leur maison. Une fois dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Drago s'excusa platement d'avoir été aussi stupide la veille, et James, en punition, lui extorqua d'être le conteur de cette soirée. Le blond s'exécuta, et s'est blottis contre son meilleur ami que la jeune Lame s'endormit.

* * *

Revenant de mission, ils eurent droit à plusieurs jours de repos, Hermione en profita pour aller voir ses parents, Ron passa plus de temps avec ses frères, Drago avec Sirius, et Neville avec ses parents qui étaient également de retour de mission. James resta donc seul le plus souvent, bien sur chacun de ses amis lui avait proposé de venir avec lui, mais le garçon avait refusé, ses amis avaient « leur » famille, et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de s'imposer.

Mais ce temps ne fut pas perdu pour lui, il plongea dans les ouvrages concernant les Lames, cherchant une explication concernant ce qui c'était passé pendant la mission. Mais il ne trouva rien, pas la moindre référence au monde des Ombres dans les ouvrages des Lames, et rien non plus sur le fait de lancer des attaques sans runes ou autres.

L'évènement de ses petites vacances, fut d'être convié à une cérémonie officielle au palais. Il tenta d'y échapper, pensant que c'était à Drago qu'il devait cela, mais le blond réfuta, il ne devait cette invitation qu'à lui-même. Le fait qu'il soit la première Lame en vie depuis des siècles et qu'il ait réussit à déjouer le piège du seigneur noir avait fait de lui quelqu'un dont on parlait, et le roi souhaitait le présenter à un important visiteur

James n'en sut pas davantage avant le soir de la réception. Vêtu de son costume de Lame, dont il avait abandonné le fourreau de hanche pour ne garder que ceux de dos, il faisait le pied de grue dans la salle de réception du palais, répondant aimablement aux félicitations qu'il recevait de parfaits inconnus.

Drago finit heureusement par le rejoindre, et il se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise, le blond lui désigna plusieurs aristocrates plus ou moins importants en lui racontant différentes anecdotes amusantes les concernant. La Lame pouffa plusieurs fois en l'entendant, jusqu'à se figer en reconnaissant le noble qui avait tenté de l'acheter à l'auberge.

Mentalement, il questionna son ami, qui fut surpris de le sentir aussi effrayer, en-dehors de Dumbledore et Rogue, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mais devant l'insistance de son meilleur ami, il fut forcé de lui expliquer rapidement la situation. James se sentit extrêmement rassuré devant la colère de Drago, l'Ombre était furieux et aurait été capable de tuer le noble en question sur le champ, si le châtain ne l'avait pas retenu.

Peinant à se calmer, le blond lui raconta que le noble en question s'appelait Cornélius Fudge, était un crétin finit, et notoirement connus pour ses goûts déviants, mais il était duc et donc, à moins d'avoir des preuves solides contre lui, difficile à faire chuter. Drago proposa tout de même d'en parler au roi, mais James refusa, préférant trouver Dumbledore pour savoir quoi faire.

Le vieux Mage fut presque aussi en colère que Drago, et promis de réfléchir à un moyen de faire payer ses crimes à Fudge. James allait le remercier, quand les grandes portes furent ouvertes et que les trompettes résonnèrent, avant que l'huissier ne s'exclame :

« Sa Majesté le roi Remus Lupin souverain du royaume de la Terre et gouverneur de la province de l'ouest du royaume de l'Eau. »

Sur les indications mentales de Drago, James prit sa place dans la haie d'honneur, et s'inclina respectueusement. Le roi Remus semblait plus vieux que son ami et collègue, plus « usé », il portait la couronne d'émeraude de son royaume et le torque de saphir de la province ouest du royaume de l'Eau. James le trouva bien plus « royal » que Sirius, ce qui fit rire mentalement Drago.

Le roi remonta l'allée d'honneur d'un pas sûr, souriant à son ami, mais se figea subitement devant James et le regarda avec insistance pendant un moment, avant de reprendre sa marche. Le bruit du bâton de cérémonie sur le sol, permit aux gens de se redresser, et James vit les deux monarques dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une manifestation d'affection sincère.

Croisant le regard de la Lame, Sirius lui fit signe d'approcher, et le garçon rejoignit l'estrade royale, mettant un genou à terre devant les deux rois. Il sentit une poigne solide se refermer sur son bras, pour le forcer à se relever, et croisa le regard d'ambre de Remus.

Ce dernier le dévisagea longuement, avant de dire :

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi jeune Lame, Sirius et Dumbledore ne tarissent pas d'éloges à ton propos. »

Rougissant, le garçon s'inclina en signe de remerciement, tout en tentant de garder son calme en entendant Drago rire dans sa tête, le blond savait que son ami n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Mais là, toute la salle s'était figée, écoutant d'une oreille attentive l'échange entre la Lame et le roi, forçant le garçon à répondre :

« Je vous remercie majesté, mais je suis sûr que sa majesté Sirius et le professeur Dumbledore ont grandement exagérés mes maigres mérites. J'appartiens à une Main et mes maigres succès je les doits à mes frères et sœur. »

Remus sourit de plus belle :

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, mais tu as raison, ce sont les membres de ta Main qui font de toi ce que tu es. »

James s'inclina de nouveau, et les conversations reprirent dans la salle, le garçon était tout prêt à disparaître dans la foule, quand Sirius l'arrêta :

« Reste avec nous James, sinon je vais devoir supporter les caprices de Drago, et il peut avoir une voix très désagréable quand il se met à pleurnicher. »

Le châtain pouffa en lançant un regard revanchard à son meilleur ami qui choisit de le snober en grommelant, renforçant l'amusement des autres témoins.

James se tint aux cotés de Drago pendant toute la première partie de la soirée, attendant avec impatience qu'on annonce le dîner et qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Il sentit plusieurs fois le regard de Remus se posé sur lui avec insistance et curiosité, et même s'il était la première Lame en vie depuis des siècles, il trouvait l'attitude du roi curieuse. Peut-être n'avait-il pas confiance en lui ? Cette idée le blessa, Remus était l'un de ses héros, comme Sirius et Dumbledore, ils étaient les premiers adversaires du Seigneur noir, et il avait toujours secrètement espéré se tenir à leurs côtés dans la lutte. Que l'un d'eux semble se méfier de lui, le faisait souffrir.

Drago sentit le trouble de son ami, et ayant lui-même remarqué le comportement de Remus, demanda :

« Mon oncle, puis-je savoir ce qui vous intrigue autant chez mon frère ? Vous semblez vous méfier de lui ! »

Le roi de la terre sembla gêner et répondit :

« Absolument pas Drago, comment le pourrais-je alors que Dumbledore et ton tuteur répondent de lui ? C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me semble familier, et je me demandais d'où me venait cette impression. »

Drago hocha la tête et lança un regard lourd de sens à son ami assorti d'un « tu vois ? » mental.

James tenta donc d'ignorer les nombreux regards du roi jusqu'à ce que l'huissier abatte de nouveau son bâton sur le sol, signalant la fin de la réception et le début du dîner, où bien moins de gens étaient conviés. Ceux qui ne l'étaient pas quittèrent la salle par les grandes portes, tandis que les autres gagnaient une grande alcôve où était dressée la table.

La Lame trouva sa place entre Drago et Dumbledore, soit l'une des plus hautes de la table. Il fit très attention aux nombreux conseils mentaux de son ami, concernant la façon de se tenir à la table du roi.

Le dîner fut certes délicieux, mais insupportablement long pour lui, comment pouvait-on passer autant de temps à table ? Comment pouvait-on supporter toutes ces conversations ampoulées dont chacun des mots portaient des sens cachés ? Il admira grandement la maîtrise dont Drago faisait preuve, ce dernier semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau, écoutant d'une oreille attentive les nobles présenter des requêtes, répondant sans s'engager réellement mais en leur faisant croire qu'ils avaient toutes les chances d'obtenir satisfaction.

James n'avait jamais vraiment pris conscience du rang de son ami, Sirius n'était pas marié, il n'avait pas le moindre enfant naturel, et n'avait plus aucune autre famille que Drago, faisant de ce dernier le prince héritier du royaume de l'Air. Le châtain l'avait appris assez rapidement, mais avant cette soirée cela n'avait été qu'un mot, « prince » !

James compris aussi la profonde différence entre eux, lui était un enfant de prostituée, et Drago un prince de sang, il devrait épouser quelqu'un de son rang malgré l'affection particulière qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, une fois que leur Main serait dissoute, Drago épouserais une noble jeune femme, et au mieux seraient-ils amis.

Il avait gardé ses réflexions pour lui, refusant d'infliger son amertume et sa tristesse au blond tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la réalité. Mais quelqu'un d'autre n'avait pas manqué de voir son visage se décomposer, Remus.

Mentaliste puissant, le roi de la terre lui envoya un message mental :

_« Sirius n'empêcheras jamais Drago de se marier par amour mon garçon, lui et moi en avons trop souffert, ne t'inquiète pas ainsi. »_

La Lame comprit alors pourquoi ni Sirius, ni Remus n'étaient mariés, parce qu'ils s'aimaient, c'était une chose qu'on ne racontait pas dans les histoires sur l'origine de la guerre. Il se sentit rassuré par les mots du roi, et surpris de l'affection que ce dernier semblait lui porter.

La troisième partie de la soirée, à nouveau debout, venait de commencer, quand un immense corbeau entra par une fenêtre en croassant d'une façon particulièrement sinistre.

James sentit la menace que l'oiseau représentait, encore une fois son instinct parlait, il jeta un coup d'œil aux rois, et vit Dumbledore se tenir à leur côté, visiblement prêt à tout. Les deux monarques étant en sureté, il bondit sur Drago, et le força à rester plaqué contre le mur tandis qu'il dégainait ses deux épées.

Le blond n'apprécia pas tellement ce traitement, mais se retint de faire la moindre réflexion, James était passé du jeune garçon mal à l'aise en société, à la Lame aux pouvoirs inconnus, l'aura de magie qui l'entourait prouvait qu'il était prêt à tout.

La foule s'écarta et l'oiseau s'écrasa au sol faisant naître un nuage de pures ténèbres duquel sortit une voix glaçante :

« Alors Albus tu t'es trouvé un nouveau protégé parait-il ? Une Lame, rien de moins ! Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions vieux fou, je briserais ce garçon, je savourais les milles tourments qu'il subira pour mon plaisir. Il est si mignon, il fera une excellente pute comme sa chère mère, je le violerais jusqu'à la mort et je t'enverrais le souvenir de son agonie ! Ni lui, ni votre précieux prince perdu ne pourront rien contre moi, je vous tuerais tous, je ravagerais vos précieux royaumes élémentaires et je prendrais le contrôle de la Source. Vous souffrirez éternellement pour avoir eu la folie de vous croire de taille face à moi ! Mon petit tour avec les trolls n'était qu'un préambule, nous verrons si votre petite pute de Lame parvient à contrer ma prochaine attaque ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence choqué, puis la voix reprit :

« Quant à toi mon cher Drago, ton père est très impatient de t'apprendre ce qu'il en coute de le décevoir, et j'attends avec impatience qu'il te livre à moi ! »

La fumée se rassembla subitement et fonça sur les deux garçons avec la force d'une déferlante, James eut à peine le temps de tracer une rune de garde et la vague de ténèbres s'écrasa sur le bouclier dans un mugissement qui résonna dans toute la salle avant de disparaître subitement.

La Lame, bien qu'épuisé garda le bouclier levé au cas où, et ce ne fut que quand Dumbledore lui assura que tout danger était écarté qu'il l'annula, juste avant de tomber au sol, vidé de ses forces.

Sirius mis fin à la soirée, et les invités quittèrent la salle en murmurant sur ce qui venait de se passer et surtout, sur les révélations faites par le Seigneur noir.

Arthur raccompagna les garçons à l'académie, les invitants à venir le lendemain matin au palais pour parler de tout cela.

James se coucha rapidement, avec l'idée qu'il ne mettrait plus jamais un pied hors de la chambre, il n'avait pas honte de sa mère, elle lui avait donné la vie, mais il savait qu'en-dehors de ses amis, tous allaient lui jeter ça à la face, et il n'avait aucune envie de massacrer des dizaines de personnes.

Après être passé dans la salle de bain, Drago le rejoignit et le pris dans ses bras en disant :

« Mon Jimmy, ce que ta mère faisait pour vivre n'a pas d'importance, tu as entendu Voldemort, mon père est à son service, de nous deux c'est moi qui devrait être mort de honte à propos de mon ascendance. »

Le châtain sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, la possessivité du blond lui prouvait qu'il ne le rejetait pas, ému, il nicha son visage dans le cou du blond et pleura. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête, la peur de ce que Voldemort prévoyait pour lui, la honte qu'il allait devoir affronter, la crainte d'être rejeter par ses amis, la reconnaissance envers son meilleur ami, tout.

Bien que n'étant pas certain de la raison de ces larmes, Drago garda son ami fermement serré contre lui en murmurant qu'il resterait à jamais à ses côtés, qu'il le protégerait pour toujours, et autres paroles réconfortantes entrecoupé de délicats baisers dans ses boucles châtains.

Drago était blessé, horriblement blessé, pas de ce que Voldemort avait dit à propos de son père, il vivait depuis toujours avec cette menace au-dessus de la tête, mais de voir son ami, non son amour, il était temps pour lui de l'accepter ! Son amour donc, dans cet état, James était fort, jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer ainsi, James ne devait pas douter, ni de ses pouvoirs, ni de l'affection de ses amis, et encore moins de son amour pour lui.

Drago aurait voulu le lui dire, il aurait voulu lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille « je t'aime », mais il savait que d'une part James n'était pas prêt, et d'autre part que ce dernier risquait de prendre cela pour de la pitié.

James pleura pendant un très long moment, avant de s'endormir dans l'étreinte rassurante du blond qui maudit de toute son âme son père et le Seigneur noir pour avoir fait autant de mal à son amour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tous les membres de la Main étaient là, et tous assurèrent leur leader de leur affection et de leur absolu respect pour sa mère qui n'avait fait que chercher à survivre.

Il fallut toute la persuasion de ses amis pour convaincre le châtain de quitter l'appartement pour se rendre au palais, escorté de tous ses amis qui tenaient à faire bloc autour de lui, arguant que puisqu'ils étaient frères et sœur, s'attaqué à la mère de l'un d'entre eux, c'était s'attaqué à leur mères à tous.

Cela ne fut pas inutile, les rumeurs filaient à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le complexe, et avant même qu'ils aient gagnés le rez-de-chaussée, ils firent face à un premier groupe d'étudiant, tous fils et fille de noble qui ne se privèrent pas pour insulter James.

Mal leur en pris, car si James était le fils d'une prostituée, ils avaient également devant eux, le prince héritier, le fils du commandant de la garde palatiale et le fils d'un duc Guerrier, autant dire, ce qui se faisait de plus noble en matière de jeunes gens.

Drago fut le premier à bouger, son poing trouva la joue d'un certain Zabini, fils de comte, qui avait toujours tenté, sans succès, d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces du prince. Le garçon s'écrasa sur les marches, tandis que Ron s'attaquait à un grand garçon carré du nom de Goyle qui était un Guerrier comme lui, mais parmi les plus désespérants. Neville, n'utilisa pas ses poings, mais souffla une poudre noire sur le reste du groupe se mirent subitement à éternuer avec force sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Goyle ne tint pas longtemps contre le talent de Ron, et Zabini fut durement plaqué contre la rambarde de l'escalier pour écouter l'avertissement du prince :

« Fais encore une seule réflexion à l'un des membres de ma Main, Zabini, et je te promets que ton père finiras en première ligne face aux armées des ténèbres. »

Bien évidemment, le blond n'avait pas ce pouvoir, mais cela, l'autre l'ignorait. Ils n'attendirent pas de réponse, et reprirent leur route. Ce fut plus que laborieux, James reçu plusieurs fois des pièces de bronze dans la tête, assortie de différentes propositions insultantes. Après avoir laissé plusieurs élèves sur le carreau, la Main quitta la zone de l'académie pour parvenir à celle du palais.

Heureusement ils ne croisèrent que des gardes, qui dans l'ensemble se montrèrent plus désolés pour le garçon que méprisants. Le roi les reçu dans ses propres appartements, et les fit asseoir avec simplicité. Avec Sirius se tenait Remus, Dumbledore, et les parents de Ron, et tous lui lançait un regard désolé. James souffla doucement et dit :

« Votre majesté, si ma présence doit vous porter préjudice je démissionnerais. »

Il reçut des cris horrifiés de ses amis, et une claque sonore sur le crâne de la part de Drago assorti d'un « crétin » retentissant.

Sirius ne laissa pas les autres membres de la Main parler, et répondit :

« C'est hors de question James ! TU n'as rien fait ! C'est à moi de m'excuser pour le comportement inqualifiable de ma cour ! Tu es un de nos plus brillants élèves, tu as déjoué avec tes amis un complot de Voldemort, pas plus tard qu'hier, tu as défendu mon héritier, tu n'apportes qu'honneur à mon royaume, quoique puisse en dire les imbéciles ! Donc non, je n'accepterais jamais ta démission, et je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des énormités pareilles, jeune homme ! »

Le garçon fut touché par les mots du roi et inclina la tête en remerciement. Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

« Si vous êtes tous d'accord, nous avons pensé qu'il serait bien pour vous de vous éloigner de la cité, le temps que l'affaire se tasse un peu, c'est pourquoi nous aurions une nouvelle mission à vous confier. »

Comprenant l'intention des adultes, les autres membres de la Main montrèrent un enthousiasme un peu trop forcé pour être crédible, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de repartir si vite en mission, mais ils voulaient avant tout protéger et soutenir leur ami. Ce fut Remus qui continua :

« Vous allez vous rendre dans mon protectorat dans le royaume de l'eau, un camp entier de bucheron a visiblement été massacré, nous ignorons par qui ou quoi. Nous vous envoyons là-bas pour enquêter ! Albus vous fourniras des orbes de retour, si jamais vous êtes en danger vous devrez les activer ! Mais avant cela, je crois que Sirius à un petit cadeau pour notre jeune Lame. »

Le roi sourit, et dit :

« Effectivement, il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé par hasard un vieux coffret qui appartenait à l'un de mes ancêtres qui était une Lame. Il contient ses épées, deux épées courtes, je n'ai évidemment pas pu manquer de me souvenir qu'un certain jeune homme se battait de la même façon. Tiens James, je suis sûr que tu en feras bon usage mon garçon ! »

James pris délicatement un court et large coffret en bois blanc richement sculpté et ornée de diamants qui devait à lui seul valoir une fortune. Posant la boîte sur ses genoux il l'ouvrit avec révérence, et resta bouche bée devant le présent du roi.

Posées sur un velours d'un vert profond et chatoyant, reposaient deux épées à double tranchants, aux poignées d'or et d'argent, et dont les gardes et les lames étaient faites de diamant pur.

Toujours ébahit la jeune Lame dévisagea le roi qui sourit et dit, l'air de rien :

« Elles prenaient la poussière dans un coin ! »

James posa délicatement le coffret et se précipita à genoux devant le roi en tentant d'exprimer sa gratitude. Sirius, quelque peu ému de la profonde reconnaissance du garçon, le fit se relevé et le serra contre lui comme un parent :

« C'est un plaisir pour moi de te les donner mon garçon, et ta réaction est le plus beau des remerciements. Je suis peut-être ton roi, mais n'hésite jamais à voir en moi un père comme Drago. – il chuchota la suite de façon à ce que seul James entende – Je sais ce qu'il y aura entre vous James, j'en suis heureux, et j'attends avec impatience que tu fasses vraiment parti de ma famille, tu me feras toujours honneur mon fils, je le sais ! »

Le garçon pleura de reconnaissance dans les bras de son roi, puis regagna sa place pour délicatement caresser ses deux merveilles.

Les détails de la mission furent abordées, et Dumbledore ajouta un petit quelque chose pour la jeune Main, il tendit à James, le seul à même de s'en servir, une petite pierre noire taillée, ce qui fit grandement sourire le garçon :

« Une maison magique, merci professeur.

- Le voyage sera long, et la saison n'est pas aux longs voyages mon cher James. Celle-ci a été faite spécialement pour votre Main, il y a trois chambres et autant de salle de bain, tu as plus qu'assez de pouvoir pour l'activer. »

La Main remercia le vieux Mage avec reconnaissance, et se retira pour préparer le long voyage qui allait leur faire traverser la moitié du royaume de l'air, et plus de la moitié de celui de l'eau.

* * *

RAR :

Yami ni hikari : J'ose dire que tu n'étais évidemment pas concerné par mon message, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais réclamer des review, pas après tout ce temps. Concernant le fait de finir les anciens fics… hem je ne peux rien garantir, je vais me pencher sur la question. Mais avec trois en cours je doute de pouvoir faire plus.

Scyllajad : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.

Soulshells : Merci, alors concernant Neville j'ai quelqu'un en tête pour lui, je verrais, mais il reste un personnage secondaire, ce sont évidemment mes deux chouchous qui sont les plus importants. Concernant la véritable identité de James, il faut relire le premier chapitre, et l'histoire du barde, ça devrait t'éclairer.

Mirrabella : Merci

Elaelle : Bien évidement que Jimmy à encore des choses en réserve, la question est quoi ? Et Neville finiras par trouver, mais il a encore le temps.

Harmonii3 : Moi aussi j'attends la réaction de James quand il réalisera, parce que pour le moment je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment il va le prendre… Concernant la relation entre les garçons ça va évoluer relativement doucement. Et concernant le monde des Ombres, je connais déjà la réponse, mais je ne la placerais pas tout de suite.

Brigitte26 : Merci, alors pour le pouvoir de Drago, il passe dans un monde parallèle, dit le monde des Ombres, qui lui permet de se transporté d'une ombre à une autre dans « notre » monde. C'est plus clair comme ça ? Surtout dit le moi, je croyais avoir été assez clair dans l'histoire, mais visiblement pas, alors dit moi.

Pol : Merci

Nanola : Ah une review « négative » ce n'est pas grave c'est déjà une review. Alors le fait que cela aille trop vite, je plaide coupable, je sais que j'ai tendance à développer très vite, trop peut-être mes histoires. Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait que vous ayez trop d'informations d'un coup (question de point de vue évidement), selon moi je n'ai placé que les bases, il y a encore plein de choses que vous ne connaissez pas.

Concernant le premier chapitre, c'est en fait une erreur de ma part, la séparation est deux lignes trop haut. Pour ta review en elle-même, je ne vais pas dire qu'elle me fait plaisir, mais je ne le prends pas mal pour autant, tu expliques ton ressentit et c'est important, et visiblement tu as tout de même été suffisamment intéressé pour prendre le temps de m'en informer. C'est déjà très bien. Il n'y a aucun problème pour moi, tant qu'on me balance un truc du genre « c'est nul », j'estime que c'est déjà bien.

Lalouve : Merci, et je vais donc pousser un peu l'histoire puisque j'ai eu subitement une vague de review.

Erec : Merci, je suis allé voir tes fics, mais j'avoue que les song fics ou l'univers de Rizzoli & Isles ne me tente pas du tout.

Ilfasidrel 57 : Merci, si jamais tu croise une incohérence, fais-moi signe surtout. Heu par contre, je crains que tu n'es pas compris, le James de la Main n'est pas James Potter le père d'Harry, c'est Harry, mais comme on ne lui a jamais dit que c'était son nom, il en a choisis un autre qui lui semblait familier.

Briottet : Merci, et pour le monde des ombres, tu verras. Pour le morceau d'âme, non il n'y aura pas d'horcruxes dans la fic, maintenant est-ce que pour une autre raison, James à certain pouvoir de voldy, je n'ai pas encore tranché. A voir.

Morgane : Merci, et oui je vais surement continuer un peu.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils prirent la route dès le lendemain, ils avaient tous décidé de mettre le plus rapidement possible, une certaine distance en Aerian et eux.

Le royaume de l'air avait toujours été bien gérer, très vite les différents monarques avaient lancé un vaste projet de routes qui permettait de se rendre dans tout le royaume, et même au-delà.

Aidé par ce grand réseau routier la traversé du royaume de l'air fut assez aisée, le climat restait clément pour la saison, les routes étaient bien entretenues et bien indiqués, tout cela sans compter les nombreuses auberges.

Mais le royaume de l'eau se révéla très différent.

Les royaumes élémentaires étaient des créations magiques, « les enfants de Kalia » disaient certains. En cela ils étaient immuables, et on ne pouvait les modifier de quelque façon que ce soit. Le royaume de l'air avait sa magie propre, différente de celles du royaume de l'eau ou de la terre, et il suffisait de passer la frontière tracée par Kalia pour faire la différence.

Sirius et Remus auraient parfaitement pu assimiler leur protectorats comme appartement aux royaumes de l'air et de la terre, mais la magie de ces lieux n'aurait pas changé, restant à jamais le royaume de l'eau quel que soit la façon dont on le nomme.

Les royaumes élémentaires, plus magiques que les royaumes extérieurs, mais moins que le royaume caché, portaient dans leur sein un enchantement qui ne semblait exister que dans les 5 royaumes, cet enchantement liait de façon irrémédiable le monarque et son royaume. Tant que le roi se montrerait sage et bon, la terre de son royaume serait fertile, l'eau serait plus douce que le miel, l'air porterait la joie et le bonheur, et le feu resterait cantonné dans les foyers. Mais si celui qui se tenait sur trône était un tyran alors la terre serait comme salée, l'eau aurait le goût du sang, l'air porterait la désespérance et les miasmes, et le feu se déchainerait. C'était ce qui arrivait au royaume du feu, qui n'était pas loin de devenir une terre maudite.

L'enchantement permettait aussi d'assurer la succession au trône, si jamais le roi, n'avait pas d'enfant et ne comptait pas en avoir, un ancien rituel permettait de désigner un orphelin comme étant un roi potentiellement acceptable. L'enfant était alors élevé en tant que prince. Dans les royaumes élémentaires on ne pratiquait ce rituel que s'il n'y avait pas d'héritier au trône. Mais dans le royaume caché, on le pratiquait à chaque génération, que le souverain ait ou non des enfants. Ainsi Lily, la dernière reine du royaume caché avait été choisie de cette façon, la seule et unique fois où l'on n'avait pas pratiqué ce rituel c'était quand le prince caché était né, en tant que triple béni et élu d'une prophétie, personne n'avait jamais douté du fait qu'il accèderait au trône.

Le royaume de l'eau périclitait, il n'avait plus connus de roi depuis plus de dix ans, et s'il s'en sortait mieux que le royaume du feu c'était uniquement parce qu'il valait mieux n'avoir personne comme dirigeant plutôt qu'un tyran mégalomane.

Sirius et Remus faisaient de leur mieux pour gouverner leurs protectorats respectifs, mais ils n'étaient tout simplement pas roi de l'eau ! Le lien ne pouvait fonctionner qu'avec un véritable roi, et tant que le prince perdu ne serait pas révélé, le royaume de l'eau continuerait à péricliter.

Ce délabrement fut visible dès la frontière passée, l'atmosphère se chargea subitement de tristesse et de peine, et le froid se fit instantanément plus mordant faisant frissonner les jeunes gens, malgré leurs vêtements d'hiver.

Hermione, qui était en charge de la navigation, les guida en direction d'une importante cité pour y passer la nuit. Mais la cité en question n'existait plus, tout du moins, plus personne d'humain n'y vivait. La cité fantôme semblait exsuder de tristesse et de peur, et pourtant il n'y avait pas de trace de bataille, quelques pillages à la rigueur, mais rien qui explique que tout le monde soit parti.

Ce fut Ron qui expliqua :

« J'ai entendu mes parents en parler, depuis la mort de Peter le traître, le peuple à peur, ils se regroupent dans les grandes villes abandonnant de plus en plus les campagne, Sirius et Remus sont obligés d'envoyer des fermiers de chez eux pour s'assurer que quelqu'un cultive la terre. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! S'ils y ont abandonnés une cité aussi importante et prospère, je doute qu'on trouve le moindre village habité, le royaume de l'eau est en train de mourir. »

James jura :

« Tout ça à cause de ce putain de traitre, et de ce foutu prince qui ne bouge pas son royal cul ! »

Les garçons rirent, mais Hermione gronda :

« James ! Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé que le prince ne sait pas qu'il est prince ? Pour ce qu'on en sait c'est peut-être toi ! Alors ne juge pas. »

La supposition d'Hermione les fit beaucoup rirent, chassant le marasme qui recouvrait le royaume pour quelques instants. Amusé, James commença à filer la chose :

« Oh tu m'as percée à jour 'mione, je suis le prince au trois aux couronnes et aux trois dons, et je vais tuer de mes mains le gros vilain, et devenir le plus puissant des rois du continent et peut-être même du monde ! La question est, où vais-je m'installer ? Si je règne sur trois royaumes… - il poussa un long hurlement désespéré – Mon cher Dray, toi au moins tu sais à quel point le fardeau de la couronne pèse lourd, contrairement au petit peuple qui nous entoure ! »

Les autres firent mine d'être offusquer, tandis que le blond hochait la tête d'un faux air sérieux. Le blond et le châtain jouèrent ainsi aux grands seigneurs pendant quelques minutes, faisant rire leurs amis par leurs grimaces et leur ton affecté.

Après avoir hésité un moment, James préféra ne pas pénétrer en ville, il n'y avait peut-être plus d'habitants, mais il pouvait très bien y avoir des bandits, ou des créatures agressives. Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à ce que le châtain estime qu'ils étaient assez loin de la cité. Drago se mit en quête d'un endroit pour la maison, et ne tarda pas à le trouver.

Ce fut la première fois qu'ils utilisèrent le présent de Dumbledore, le réseau d'auberge dans le royaume de l'air étant plus que suffisant pour qu'ils n'en aient pas encore eut besoin.

James fut assez content de l'air ébahit de ses frères et sœur, ils connaissaient tous le principe de ce que leur leader appelait « maison magique », mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir une de leurs propres yeux.

Dumbledore avait bien fait les choses, outre la partie maison, il avait également prévu une partie écurie pour les cheveux. Ron s'occupa des montures avec Neville, tandis que les autres découvraient l'intérieur de la maison.

La Lame se promis de remercier grandement le professeur, créer une telle œuvre de magie dimensionnelle demandait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, plus la maison était grande, par rapport à l'extérieur, plus cela réclamait d'énergie. Et là, l'intérieur était très grand !

La pièce principale était en L dont la partie la plus courte était l'entrée de la maison, où se trouvaient trois portes donnants sur les appartements des 4 garçons et sur l'écurie. La partie la plus longue, était occupée par la cuisine, le salon et le coin repas, à la base extérieure de cette barre, se trouvait une nouvelle porte, qui donnait sur les appartements de la seule fille de la Main.

Comme l'avait promis le vieil homme, chaque appartement était doté de sa propre salle de bain, la seule condition pour que ces dernières fonctionnent, était d'installer la maison à moins de 20 mètres d'une source ou équivalent. Le royaume de l'eau ne portant pas ce nom pour rien, les jeunes gens ne se faisaient pas trop de soucis concernant ce point.

La maison disposait d'un garde-manger très bien rempli, ce qui évitait d'avoir à transporter des provisions, d'ailleurs la maison pouvait contenir beaucoup de choses sans que cela fasse la moindre différence, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de choses vivantes. Peu après son arrivé à l'académie, la jeune Lame s'était intéressé aux maisons magiques et à leur fonctionnement, espérant pouvoir un jour être capable d'en créer une.

En fait, la maison ne bougeait pas vraiment, et la cabane de pierre qu'il générait à partir de la petite pierre taillée, n'était qu'un portail. La véritable maison se tenait dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler une autre dimension, et n'en bougeait pas. Créer une telle demeure impliquait de pouvoir voyager mentalement dans les autres dimensions, et avoir suffisamment de puissance pour générer un première espace clos, ce qui était le plus difficile à faire. Ensuite, il « suffisait » d'agrandir peu à peu cet espace, de façon rigoureusement proportionnelle, la raison en était obscure, mais dans cette dimension ne pouvait exister que des espaces rigoureusement carrés. Agrandir la maison d'un seul côté l'aurait fait s'effondrer sur elle-même.

Une fois que l'on était satisfait de sa création, on en raccordait l'entrée physique à une pierre que l'on pouvait aisément transportée, ce qui était quasiment le plus facile.

James envoya ses amis prendre leurs bains pendant qu'il faisait le repas, le seul avantage qu'il ait trouvé à avoir été exploité toute son enfance. Le garçon était d'excellente humeur, il se sentait à l'abri dans la maison, et était simplement heureux d'avoir ses amis autour de lui et de leur faire à manger. C'était une chose simple, mais qui lui procurait une très grande satisfaction.

Fredonnant un air populaire, il s'activa au-dessus de la cuisinière pendant un très long moment, suffisamment pour que tout le monde le rejoigne. Etant de dos, il manqua les regards rassurés de ses amis de le voir de si bonne humeur. Drago était particulièrement satisfait, et sentit une fois de plus son affection pour le châtain grandir, il y avait quelque chose d'éminemment rassurant à voir James préparer le repas. Le blond finit par comprendre de quoi il retournait, même si cela n'arriverait jamais, ou très rarement, voire James dans la cuisine évoquait une vie de famille, une vie de couple. Bien évidemment, si James et lui allaient au bout de leur attirance et se mariaient, James deviendrait prince consort, et ne mettrais sans doute jamais les pieds dans une cuisine, mais l'image en était chaleureuse et familière.

Attiré par cette image, Drago rejoignit son ami, et passa les bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui et murmurer :

« J'adore te voir comme ça mon Jimmy. »

Il lui transmit mentalement son ressenti à ce propos et reçu une vague d'affection puissante en retour, assorti d'une certaine impatience. Ils s'étaient fixé le treizième anniversaire du châtain comme limite avant de concrétiser leur attirance, et avaient tous les deux hâte que cela arrive. Ils savaient, que manifester leur affection trop tôt risquait de poser des problèmes, cela les sépareraient des autres membres de la Main, et ils risquaient d'être trop bouleversés par l'adolescence pour demeurer un couple. C'était une chose qui était arrivé plusieurs fois dans d'autres Mains, qui servaient maintenant d'exemple à ne pas suivre.

James embrassa le blond sur la joue et dit :

« Faut laisser mijoter, je vais en profiter pour me laver, 'mione, tu surveille ? »

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard quelque peu teinté de ressentiment, le fait d'être la seule fille ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait être en charge des tâches ménagères, le châtain le compris et la détrompa :

« Rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois une fille, enfin 'mione tu m'as déjà vu agir comme ça ? C'est juste que si je confie ça à Ron il va tout manger, Neville va se perdre dans ses pensées, et Drago n'a jamais du approcher d'un fourneau ! »

Les trois garçons protestèrent en riants, et la jeune fille approuva :

« Effectivement, vu comme ça, je comprends. Désolé James, je suis fatiguée. »

Le garçon fut instantanément à ses côtés, et l'embrassa sur le front, il savait, comme les autres qu'elle était tout aussi capable qu'un garçon, mais comme elle était la seule fille, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se montrer légèrement surprotecteur. Neville les rejoignit et avant même que la Mentaliste ait pu dire un mot, il lança un sort de diagnostique pour conclure :

« Tu es malade ma puce, un bon rhume, file te coucher, à nous trois, aussi désespérants soyons nous en matière de nourriture, on devrait arriver à surveiller le repas pendant que notre estimé chef fait disparaître son odeur de renard ! »

Ce fut au tour de James de protesté en riant, même s'il ne devait effectivement pas sentir la rose. Neville était peut-être quelqu'un d'extrêmement doux et d'assez timide pour énormément de chose, mais en matière de soins, il valait mieux lui obéir. Hermione gagna donc sa chambre sous le regard inquiet des garçons, et une fois sa porte fermée, James demanda :

« Combien de temps mon frère ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules :

« Trois jours je dirais, ça n'est pas grave, mais il vaut mieux faire une pause, sinon ça pourrait traîner et devenir dangereux ! »

Personne n'hésita, si Hermione avait besoin de rester au chaud, ils ne bougeraient pas pendant tout le temps nécessaire !

James fila prendre son bain, laissant aux trois garçons la surveillance du dîner, puis alla directement porter un plateau à Hermione. La jeune fille était enfouie sous les couvertures en compulsant un ouvrage que le châtain lui enleva par magie :

« Tu es censée te reposer petite sœur, pas te plonger dans – il regarda le titre du livre – « Théories des magies dimensionnelles », qui d'ailleurs ne relève pas de tes compétences il me semble. »

La mentaliste grogna, mais le garçon l'ignora et posa le plateau sur le lit en disant :

« Nev' insiste pour que tu manges au moins la soupe, et si tu es sage, il y a des fruits au miel. »

Il avait fini du ton niais d'un adulte s'adressant à un tout petit, faisant ricaner la jeune fille, qui répondit comme une enfant:

« Voui grand frère, ze serais sage, promis ! »

James rit à son tour, et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de dire :

« Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle, et l'un de nous viendras. N'hésite pas petite sœur. »

La mentaliste acquiesça et le garçon regagna la salle principale. Les trois autres avaient mis la table et étaient déjà assis, attendant avec des airs affamés de goûter la cuisine de leur leader.

S'asseyant avec eux, James fit venir les plats par magie, et les présenta brièvement :

« Vous avez une soupe de légumes d'été, ensuite un rôti de bœuf glacé au miel avec des patates sautées, et en dessert des fruits au miel. »

Chacun se servit, et tous regardèrent la Lame avec ébahissement, c'était délicieux ! Même la soupe de légumes, pourtant pas le plats le plus populaire pour des jeunes adolescents, fut savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Les garçons félicitèrent leur amis, Ron allant jusqu'à dire :

« Tu cuisine aussi bien que ma mère ! »

Ce qui était définitivement le plus beau des compliments pour le rouquin.

La Main resta donc au même endroit pendant le temps nécessaire à la convalescence d'Hermione, et personne ne s'en plaint. Cela complétait leurs vacances écourtées, et chacun en profita pour se reposer ou s'entrainer.

James en particulier s'entraîna durement, il devait développer son endurance magique, ou parvenir à ne pas mettre autant de puissance dans chaque attaque, et puis manier les lames de diamant était un plaisir.

Les épées étaient parfaitement équilibrées, et suffisamment lourdes dans la main pour être rassurantes, mais elles restaient plus légères que leurs homologues d'acier, rendant les attaques de James plus rapides.

Après quatre jours, pour être certains qu'Hermione était remise, ils reprirent la route.

Le royaume de l'eau était vraiment sur une mauvaise pente, ils croisèrent plusieurs villages abandonnés, seuls les citoyens des royaumes de l'air et de la terre semblaient pouvoir résister au marasme qui s'était abattu sur ces terres depuis la trahison de Peter le lâche, car ils n'étaient pas liés au royaume.

La Main finit par arriver à la capitale, Aquaria, qui avait dû être une cité magnifique, mais qui tombait désormais en ruine. La cité était installée sur une île dans le plus grand lac du monde, du moins de ce que l'on disait. L'île était un gigantesque anneau de terre, au centre duquel se trouvait un autre lac, qui contenait une nouvelle île sur laquelle étaient construit le palais et l'académie. Le palais était encore habité par les deux gouverneurs venant des royaumes de l'air et de la terre, mais l'académie avait été abandonnée, les bénis du royaume de l'eau étaient envoyés dans les académies de l'air et de la terre. Plus personne ne souhaitant enseigner ou apprendre au royaume de l'eau.

Les jeunes gens furent logés au palais, où ils furent plus que bien reçus, les deux gouverneurs étant ravis d'avoir de la visite. Mais l'ambiance était tout aussi glaçante que dans le reste du royaume, un peu moins peut-être car la majorité des résidents n'étaient pas du royaume de l'eau.

La Main repartit dès le lendemain sans le moindre regret, ils avaient hâte d'en finir, l'atmosphère du royaume était vraiment trop lourde, heureusement la maison magique les protégeaient, ce qui leur permettait de se reposer correctement. Contrairement à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé au palais.

Il leur fallut encore six jours pour parvenir au camp de bucheron.

L'installation était simple, composé de plusieurs petites maisons individuelles, et de quelques bâtiments communs, un réfectoire, une infirmerie, et un temple à Kalia. Outre cela, il y avait deux grands préaux où les troncs d'arbres étaient découpés en planches.

James invoqua la maison pour pouvoir mettre leurs chevaux en sécurité, puis ils inspectèrent l'endroit.

Curieusement, il n'y avait aucun dégât sur les bâtiments, les bucherons et leurs familles avaient disparus, mais sans qu'il y ait de trace d'affrontement. Ce qui était définitivement bizarre, sans être des guerriers, les bucherons n'étaient pas connus pour se laisser facilement faire, ils savaient parfaitement manier leurs haches, il y aurait dû y avoir des traces !

Un attaquant humanoïde aurait mis à sac les maisons, et sans doute brûler une ou deux constructions. Vu toutes les affaires qui restaient encore dans les habitations, les gens n'étaient pas non plus partis de leur plein gré, alors quoi ?

Qu'avait-il bien put se passer ici pour faire disparaître une vingtaine de bucherons et leurs familles ?

Il n'y avait pas non plus de trace de magie selon James, la seule conclusion possible était donc que c'étaient des animaux qui avaient attaqués ! Mais quels animaux étaient suffisamment féroces et nombreux pour ne rien laisser derrière eux ?

Les grands prédateurs se déplaçaient rarement en groupe assez importants pour cela, à moins de tomber sur une gigantesque meute de loups, mais même dans ce cas, ils auraient trouvé au moins un ou deux cadavres de loups !

La Main se retrouva dans la maison magique pour tenter de comprendre. Hermione, Neville et James se plongèrent dans les bestiaires du royaume de l'eau, tentant de trouver quels prédateurs auraient pu faire cela. Mais sans résultat.

Ils furent donc bien forcés de conclure que les prédateurs en question ne vivaient pas naturellement dans le coin, donc ils avaient soit été chassés de leur territoires, soit sciemment amenés. Mais vu la férocité dont ils étaient capables, il y avait peu de chance que quoi que ce soit puisse les faire fuir. Donc on les avait certainement amenés à dessein, de là à y voir la main de Voldemort il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Mais même si c'était un point important, cela ne les aidaient pas à découvrir la nature des assaillants.

Quelque peu découragés, ils dinèrent en silence, chacun réfléchissant pour trouver de quoi il retournait. La maison magique était inaccessible à ceux qui n'étaient pas invités par celui qui invoquait le portail, aussi les jeunes gens n'avaient pas besoin de faire des tours de garde durant la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Neville qui était souvent le premier debout avec James, voulu sortir prendre l'air, mais resta figé en ouvrant la porte. La maison était maintenant entourée d'une sorte de cocon blanchâtre qui laissait à peine passer la lumière du soleil. Le Guérisseur referma prestement la porte, et appela ses amis, il aurait normalement souri de voir Ron et Drago vêtus de leur seuls sous-vêtements déjà armés mais avec les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

Hermione, elle, portait une robe de chambre dissimulant ses vêtements de nuit, et rougit de voir les deux garçons aussi exposés. James qui, comme Neville, était déjà habillé, ouvrit prudemment la porte, pour montrer aux autres de quoi il retournait.

La Mentaliste n'eut pas besoin de plus, elle jura, choquant les garçons et lâcha :

« Acromentulas ! »

Ron frémit, il avait horreur des araignées, et les acromentulas étaient certainement les plus grosses et les plus dangereuses des arachnides. Les acromentulas étaient des araignées géantes qui pouvaient aisément atteindre la taille d'un poney, étaient venimeuses et très intelligentes, un cauchemar à 6 pattes !

« Au moins nous savons ! »

James acquiesça aux paroles du blond, effectivement, ils savaient maintenant ce qui avait tué les bucherons.

« Bon, que faisons-nous ? Hermione, y'a-t-il un moyen simple de combattre une colonie de ces bestioles ? »

La Mentaliste s'assit pour réfléchir, et le châtain s'occupa du petit déjeuner en disant :

« Les playboys allés donc vous habiller, elles ne peuvent pas entrer, et semble préférer la nuit, pour l'instant il n'y a pas d'urgence. »

Les deux garçons en petite tenue rougirent, et filèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. La jeune fille fit de même, et bientôt ils furent tous attablés devant le petit déjeuner. Ce fut la seule fois, où Ron se contenta de grignoter, l'idée d'être entouré d'araignées géantes lui coupait curieusement l'appétit.

« J'ai réfléchis, le problème c'est que nous ignorons la taille du nid, pour ce qu'on en sait, elles peuvent êtres des centaines, et dans ce cas ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer, mais il peut aussi n'y en avoir qu'une dizaine. L'avantage, c'est qu'elles n'aiment pas la lumière du jour, donc il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de guetteuses. Le cocon n'est là que pour nous empêcher de partir parce qu'elles n'ont pas pu entrer cette nuit. Nous devrions pouvoir libérer suffisamment la maison et l'écurie pour récupérer les chevaux et activer les orbes de retour.

Mais elles sont très intelligentes, et risquent de nous tomber dessus très vite, à moins d'abandonner la maison et les chevaux. »

Les garçons grognèrent, ils tenaient tous à leur montures, c'était des chevaux qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes dressés, qui ne répondaient qu'aux membres de la Main, et les abandonner serait un crève-cœur, sans parler de la maison à laquelle ils étaient tous attaché.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas activer les orbes dans la maison où à proximité, la magie de maison, quand elle est activée, perturbe les orbes ! Et je ne peux pas la réduire s'il y a des créatures vivantes à l'intérieur. Donc, nous devons au moins nous éloigner de la maison.

- De combien Jimmy ? »

La Lame grimaça :

« Je ne sais pas, la question ne s'est jamais posée, le plus loin possible. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis James reprit :

« 'Mione, tu peux te projeter à l'extérieur pour vérifier s'il y a des sentinelles ? Au moins on sera fixé. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et s'installa confortablement pour projeter son esprit. Elle ne resta pas en transe très longtemps, et réintégra son corps pour lâcher :

« Il y en a une demi-douzaine qui surveillent les abords de la maison. »

Les autres jurèrent plus ou moins discrètement, avant de laisser planer un nouveau silence, ils avaient besoin d'une idée. Le seul avantage de leur situation était l'inviolabilité de la maison, et leur énorme réserve de vivres. Mais attendre pour attendre ne les avancerait pas ! Ils n'attendaient pas de secours, en tout cas pas avant un très long moment, il leur avait fallu trois semaines pour parvenir ici, l'académie ne s'inquiéterait pas de leur disparition avant un bon mois, et il faudrait encore trois semaines de plus pour que quelqu'un vienne à leur recherche. Deux mois pleins ! En admettant que tout ce passe bien et que l'académie ou le roi ait des troupes à envoyer.

Le seul espoir qu'ils avaient, outre foncer dans le tas, c'était que l'un d'eux parvienne à s'éloigner suffisamment de la maison pour activer son orbe de retour. Ce qui permettrait de réduire le temps d'attente par au moins deux. Mais ils n'étaient que deux à pouvoir espérer filer sans risque, Drago avec le pas des Ombres, et James avec l'invisibilité des Mages.

Mais aucun d'eux n'aimait l'idée de laisser les autres pour une aussi longue période, particulièrement dans une telle situation.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu peux créer un bouclier de télékinésie le temps de libérer les chevaux et de réduire la maison ? »

La Mentaliste fit la moue :

« Tout dépend de combien nous attaque Ron, plus elles seront nombreuses, moins je tiendrais longtemps.

- Pour les chevaux, tu n'auras pas à le faire seule, à nous deux, ça devrait aller, mais pour réduire la maison, tu devras tout prendre en charge pendant que je le ferais. »

Hermione sembla un peu plus assurée, mais le problème restait le même, tout dépendrait du nombre d'acromentulas.

« Sommes-nous d'accord ? Ce plan n'est pas le plus sûr, Dray peut très bien disparaître dans les ombres pour s'éloigner rapidement et discrètement et aller chercher du secours. »

Le blond grogna :

« Je te signale que tu peux aussi Jimmy ! Mais celui qui ferra cela va abandonner les autres, et ni toi, ni moi n'aimons l'idée ! »

Le châtain sourit tristement à son meilleur ami :

« C'est vrai, je n'aime pas cette idée, mais je sais aussi que s'il n'y en a qu'un qui doit être sauvé, c'est toi ! Tu es l'héritier du royaume de l'air ! Tu es plus important que nous Dray. »

L'Ombre lui jeta un regard profondément blessé :

« C'était un coup bas ça ! »

James le prit dans ses bras en disant :

« Je sais Dray, je suis désolé, mais c'est un fait ! Notre premier devoir va à la lignée royale, nous devons la protéger, et tu es le prochain roi. »

Le blond enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami et laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement. Il haïssait cette situation, il était avant tout un membre de la Main, le fait qu'il soit prince était totalement accessoire ! Mais il avait fait le même serment que les autres, protéger la lignée royale, donc se protéger lui-même. Mais là, il refusait, il refusait de laisser ses frères et sœur dans cette situation pour fuir, il ne serait pas un nouveau Peter le lâche !

Il secoua la tête :

« Hors de question, je ne vous laisserais pas ! »

James s'y était attendu, pour cause, il avait sensiblement le même raisonnement, alors qu'il avait la possibilité de se mettre en sécurité, il refusait d'abandonner ses amis. Les autres apprécièrent le geste à sa juste valeur, tout en sachant que ce n'était absolument pas raisonnable, mais ils ne pourraient pas obliger le bond à faire ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire. D'autant moins si James avait déjà renoncé à le faire changer d'avis.

« Bon on en revient au bouclier ! »

Hermione reprit la parole :

« Il semblerait James, mais je pense à une chose, tes runes peuvent aussi créer des boucliers n'est-ce pas ? »

La Lame approuva, attendant de voir où son amie allait.

« J'ignore si cela est possible, mais ne pourrait-on pas tracer la rune sur le sol pour lui faire créer un bouclier ? »

Le châtain réfléchit, en théorie cela semblait possible, mais en pratique ? A la vérité il n'avait jamais essayé, en tant que Lame ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il était censé utiliser les runes.

« Le mieux est sans doute d'essayer. »

Il dégaina son couteau et grava une rune de gel sur le plateau de la table… sans résultat.

Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il usait de son pouvoir, les runes n'étaient activées que parce qu'il les traçait avec sa magie.

Il tenta d'abord de graver la rune en chargeant son couteau de magie, mais il ne réussit pas à transférer la magie de la lame dans la rune. Quand il les traçait dans l'air, les runes étaient dessinées par sa magie ! Ce n'était pas la même chose !

L'autre solution vint de Neville, ne pouvait-il pas insuffler de la magie dans la rune déjà gravée ?

Bien qu'il fût septique, James s'essaya à ce nouvel exercice, qui était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Autant faire couler sa magie dans ses épées se faisait facilement, comme si le métal ou le diamant était un bon conducteur de magie, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas du bois. Cependant, à force d'acharnement, il réussit à activer la petite rune de froid, recouvrant la table d'une fine pellicule de glace.

Les félicitations que ses amis voulurent lui adresser moururent sur leur lèvres quand il s'effondra totalement, sa tête heurta durement la table et son corps bascula de la chaise s'affalant sur le sol. Neville et Drago se précipitèrent sur lui et le retournèrent sur le dos, ils frémirent, James n'avait jamais été aussi pâle.

Drago laissa échapper un gémissement de peine, la Lame ne respirait plus !

* * *

RAR :

Yami ni hikari : Merci ma belle, j'espère que la suite t'auras plu.

V : Merci

Soulshells : Merci, et pour James il n'est pas censé s'en rendre compte avant ses 14 ans normalement, mais peut-être comprendra-t-il avant ?

Erec : Ils ont un lien très fort, et pour Remus il sent quelque chose de particulier, mais de là à tout comprendre… Pour tes fics, ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, ce sont les univers ou la forme, mais quand tu rédigeras une histoire sur HP, je la lirais avec plaisir.

Scyllajad : Et bien je suis ravi d'illuminer ton dimanche, est-ce que ça marche aussi pour le vendredi ? Pour la notion de main, moi je croyais que c'était évident, mais bon c'est pas grave lol.

Briottet : Merci. Je vois assez bien Ron et Drago jouer à ce genre de trucs stupide de savoir qui tient le mieux l'alcool.

Lalouve : Merci. Ah, nous verrons bien comment se passeras la révélation, et comment réagiront les gens….

Remus J. Potter-Lupin : Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire que je vais trop vite, et tu as sans doute raison, mais j'ai du mal à trouver un juste milieu entre faire des longueurs « inutiles » et faire avancer l'histoire à un rythme « satisfaisant ».

Concernant le couple, je suis un grand fan personnellement, et s'il est plus que probable que je fasse quelques lemons, ça ne risque pas de prendre tout un chapitre, ou alors ce seras un chapitre que ceux qui n'aime pas pourront sauter.

Pour l'ortho et la grammaire, je revendique le fait d'être une buse, et pourtant je fais des efforts crois-moi.

Concernant l'histoire des review, je comprends ton point de vue, mais comme je l'ai dit, écrire me prends du temps, et sans review je ne peut que déduire que l'histoire ne plaît pas, donc que je perds mon temps. Je sais que c'est moche pour ceux qui font l'effort de laisser un petit message, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me consacrer à une fic qui ne récolte que trois review.

Merci pour l'univers, j'avoue que j'en suis assez content lol, pour répondre à ta question, il n'y a effectivement pas de doublon dans une main, mais James est intégré en tant que Mage et Lame, pas en tant que guerrier. Pour la division des royaumes j'ai gribouiller une carte sommaire pas plus tard qu'hier, parce que je me suis rendu compte que je risquais de m'y perdre moi-même.

Merci pour les relations, j'essaye de donner un poil de profondeur à chacun d'eux, même si 5 personnages principaux c'est beaucoup à gérer pour moi.

Si l'histoire avance vite selon toi, je tente de me retenir concernant leur passé, mais c'est dur aussi.

Pour les yeux brun, oui c'est fait exprès, comme je le dit dans le premier chapitre, Lily à totalement changer son apparence, même la cicatrice n'est pas visible, tout changeras quand il aura 14 ans.

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review, même ses parties « négatives » sont flatteuses parce que l'ensemble prouve que tu ne t'es pas contenté de survoler mon travail, alors merci encore.

Morgane : Merci, j'espère que tu n'auras pas été déçue.

Ilfasidrel 57 : Ah tu me rassure, je croyais que je n'étais pas clair du tout. Pour les marteaux j'ai peu de mérite, je me suis librement inspiré d'un épisode de stargate sg1, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée d'en changer la finalité. Effectivement Voldemort est plus humain, parce qu'il n'a pas été détruit par Harry bébé, et donc n'est pas revenu. J'ai voulu le rendre plus sadique, plus violent, d'aucuns des lecteurs n'ont d'ailleurs pas apprécié le ton du message. Mais j'avais envie d'un faire un méchant vraiment haïssable, esperons que j'y arrive.

Julia13Verseau : Merci

Kayte45 : Merci, j'avoue que je suis assez fier de mon histoire, et merci pour le rythme, même si ca ne plais pas à tout le monde, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Rassure toi, je n'ai pas prévu d'abandonner, je publierais sans doute pas aussi souvent, mais je n'abandonne pas.

Raspoutine66 : Merci pour les marteaux, concernant le speech de Voldemort, et son manque de logique, je soulignerais le fait qu'il est fou, pour ce qui est de la vulgarité, je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas, mais comme je l'ai dit à Ilfasidrel je veux le rendre plus sadique, violent et haïssable, et je ne vois rien de pire que les projets qu'il a énoncé dans son message. Après chacun à son avis et ses idées…

Brigitte26 : Merci, et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la déclaration.

Mandala7338 : Merci, n'hésite surtout pas à me transmettre les incohérences que tu relèves, je ne suis pas encore assez familier de ma fic pour les éviter toutes. Merci pour le soutient concernant l'histoire des review.

Meletrhyn : Merci pour les trois fics.

Petit-chaperon-rouge : Merci.


End file.
